A Tad Of Yamanaka
by Lady of Eden
Summary: Ino Yamanaka has moved from Suna to Konoha with her dad. when she attends Konoha High Prep, and is Instantly attracted to a lazy pineapple-headed guy, things don't always go smoothly. Why are these girls out to get her? and who/what is "The Leaf"?. All these problems arise but don't fret, Ino has a plan.- Show them a Tad of Yamanaka or go down in history as a pushover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters :( I wish though.

* * *

I was in a daze. My consciousness was going in and out. Rolling over with a very unladylike like grunt, I finally registered the noise of my alarm clock. _"Who and why was that set again?"_ I asked my mind. A couple of minutes ran by before I sprung up quickly, getting a quick case of whiplash. _"Dammit, schools today. That means summers over."_ With a scowl, I lifted my light purple sheets off my body. A cold chill hit me in an instant. Why does my father insist on turning on the air at night?! Shifting my legs over to the edge of my bed, I yawned. Today was the first day at a new school. And I was starting my first day in mid year. As my feet touched the cold beige carpet I trudged myself over to my bathroom. Turning on the lights and then the knob to the shower, I stripped out of my night-clothes. Reaching to the back of my head, I quickly pulled out the hairband that was holding my hair together. Instantly a pool of blond locks fell in a train around my body only to stop at my waist. After stepping into the shower I gave a relaxing sigh. The hot water did wonders to my bones, waking them up and refreshing my sleepy skin. After washing my body with my apple shower gel, I began to wash my hair with a sweet plum shampoo that I loved so much as a child and still to this day. After doing my daily do's, I hopped out the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around my body and made my way to my room to get dressed.

I got out my uniform and dried off; inspecting my clothes for school. The uniform consisted of a red and black plaid skirt, white blouse, black bow, knee-high white socks, and after getting dressed I made my way to the bathroom. I blew dried and straighten my god forsaken long, layered choppy hair. Good thing I finally got it a little cut. Putting it in a neat ponytail, I looked myself in the mirror. Long black eyelashes that graced my cheeks, fair-skinned with deep green eyes that apparently had specks of blue if you looked at them in the right lighting and slim waist that had all the right curves. I never really cared for my breast but I had a C-cup, which is not too large and not small at all and also the right buttock size. But that's me Ino Yamanaka. So after straightening out the kinks and wrinkles in my uniform I went back to my room and got my backpack, sweater, phone and my iPod; every kids' savior on the first day on anything.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, I stopped at my dad's room peaking in. I didn't see him; just a mess of clothes spilled out everywhere. We just moved here last week, I mean seriously? Puffing I quickly went down the stairs. looking both ways, I called out to my dad, "Dad! where are you," I said walking into the kitchen. "You promised you'd give me a ride to school! You better have not-," I then cut off my voice, seeing a note laying on the island that is address to me. It read,

"_Dear sweetheart, I'm sorry, but I'm not able to take you to school like I promised. But you're a senior now so you can take yourself, yeah? Plus something came up at work, but I was able to get your car out the garage. The keys are in the bowl and here's some money for your breakfast/lunch and the directions to Raffton's for your new job. Remember to go there right after school. Don't mess up, I have faith in you. :) Love Dad._

_PS: HAVE A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL! SHOW THEM WHO US YAMANAKA'S ARE!"_

I blinked. My dad was officially getting into the child coach phase again. Tossing the note aside, I pocketed the directions to my new job in my book bag and grabbed the keys to my PT Cruiser, along with the house key. I rushed out of the house and locked it. Upon tossing my book bag into the backseat, I got into the front and ignite it all the while mumbling about how bad my father was. I know that I'm a Senior but hey, my dad and I are like super close since mom passed away years ago. Plus I wasn't even aware he fixed my car and I didn't want to walk that hour trail to Konoha High Prep. Pulling out of the drive way, I made my trek to my new school. Rolling down the windows I breathed in the morning air. I was nervous.

"Dammit Ino! It's just school, you will be fine." I said to myself. Tapping my fingers on the stirring wheel, I glanced at the clock. _6:54 a.m.,_ gasping, I hit the wheel. School doesn't start until 8:35. Gritting my teeth, I stopped at the red light. I needed music. Turning on the radio, the song Hello by Martin Solveig & Dragonette played. Driving away, I let my ears get satisfied with my speakers.

_"I just came to say Hello!"_ I let my self flush away my worries as the voice went in and out my ears. _"Doesn't really mean that I'm into you hello, oooo"_

Letting myself sing along as I looked for a quick place to eat, I pulled to another freaking red light! What's with Konoha City and their red lights on every street?

_"Hey!"_

Sighing, I let the ending of the song fade right when I caught a glimpse of a Waffle House. My mouth watered. I turned down the radio and pulled into Waffle house. Why is their so many of vouchers here? Stupefied, by the amount of cars, how many people eat here at _7:23 a.m._ in the fucking morning? Grunting, I rubbed my temple while I waited for this car to leave. And dammit they took their sweet time doing it. I was about to honk my horn, due to Ino Yamanaka road rage; like a bitch on wheels at that, when finally they pulled off and I whipped my car into the slot like a ninja. Rolling up my window and locking the door I made my way into the House of Waffle.

The smell of waffles engulfed my nose. Today started off okay, went bad and now it's getting fixed. Waiting until someone came to seat me, I pulled out my phone. _7:34 a.m._. Great! I had enough time to scarf down a waffle or two. Snapping out of it when I heard a woman's voice saying,

"Excuse me Ma'am, but how many?" she asked rudely. I looked around me, obviously it was just me though. Dumb ass. But instead I just smiled and said just me. She nodded and walked me to a booth.

"Excuse me can I sit at a table?" I asked. She stopped and smiled and nodded again. I sat down after I took off my sweater and looked around the place.

Full of teenagers, no wonder that woman was in such a snappy mood; they were all loud as hell. "Ugh, just what I need."

I analyzed the groups. They seem popular, looks and everything. But one group stood out the most, their table was surrounded by the other groups. On first glance they looked like they were in college but maybe it was because they were tall. Two guys had spiky hair; one red and one blond. One guy has black spikes in the back and pressed sides; kinda like a duck, and the last guy that has black hair is in a ponytail that looked like a pineapple in a way, but he was attractive. Hell they all was. But this last one grabbed me. Snapping out of my thoughts, I told the waiter what I wanted; two waffles and an orange juice. Not even waiting until she left I went back to looking at the mystery guy. It seemed like he was a calm one; him and the duck haired boy who looked really annoyed. The blond boy was trying to talk to him, while the red-headed one was gulping down everything on the menu. Wow he could eat!

I then noticed there was a lot of girls back there. But one was loud, kind of like a banshee. She sported short pink hair and such a broad forehead that looked like you could land an airline on it. She was yelling at the red-headed boy. I kind of felt sorry for him, I mean who wants someone in their face while they eat, you know? Next was a girl who had spiky dirty blonde hair that sectioned into four pony tails. What was with these people and spikes? Kind of weird I thought, but hey, can't judge until you know I guess. Back over to the pineapple headed guy again, I looked at his physic; tall and lanky but nonetheless it made him look even more attractive. That's where it hit me! His uniform; same as Konoha High Prep, along with the rest of them. Looking him up and down again, he seemed down right bored, seeing that his face rested in his palm while looking out the window. Studying his face some more, for he has a very chiseled jaw structure and a very sharp noise. Looking up farther, our eyes connected.

"_Shit!"_ Quickly glancing down to my newly arrived plate, I thought about his eyes; sharp and black. Digging in slowly to my food, I glance out under my eyelashes the best I could. This one time I wished I had kept my long side bang, but I had to put my hair in a full-blown pony today! Just great, now he probably thinks I'm a stalker, creeper girl. Letting out another sigh, I looked to see if he was still looking; he wasn't. I let out a breath that I wasn't aware I was holding.

"_So much for wishing for a slight Romeo/Juliet moment, Ino."_

Wait why am I even thinking of the Titanic? And weren't they star-crossed lovers anyways? Mentally shaking my head, I finished up my food and gulped down the last bit of orange juice that I had. Man I must have been hungry. Glancing to the spot where the other teenagers were, I registered they were finishing up, with the waitress piling up the plates. Something she should be doing for me.

I look down at my phone, it read in bold numbers _8:10 a.m.._ Quickly ushering the waiter over to my table, I asked her to bring my bill. Not even two minutes later did she bring it back. Looking down at the tab, I got out $7.01 and told her to keep the change. Seeing her face almost made me laugh, at least she earned a penny. Has she never heard of a penny for your thoughts? Quickly smiling at her, I put my sweater back on and walked out.

Swiftly walking to my car and getting settled, I looked out my rear view mirror. The whole group of students that I was gawking at earlier was walking out now. _"Psst I wasn't gawking,"_ I told my brain. _"Just looking at my new surroundings."_ Yeah that's it.

Looking back again, it seemed like they came in a lot of cars, but that specific group came in one car. My eyes quickly landed on the pineapple one once again. He was getting into the back of a black 2012 Toyota Corolla, along with the others. It sure was nice, looked new and everything.

**BEEPPP!**

I jumped at the noise and looked around; it was the car behind me. Apparently they wanted this spot. Holding up an apologetic hand, I made my way out. I know how it feels to be waiting on some incompetent person. Making one last glance over to the black car I swerved out the lot. Trying to blank out the Pineapple headed boy and focus on what was to come.

* * *

(A/N: this is my first time so please be gentle with the comments oh and continue reading! it gets better).


	2. Chapter 2

I made it. With 25 minutes to spare. Luckily it looked like not too many people drive to school so I parked at the nearest space; Right by a Sakura tree. I wondered why this spot was free. It was a good walking distance to the front building and also shade from the sun later. Quickly giving myself a hooray for the luck, making my way out my car, I slipped on my jacket and grabbed my bag. Right when I closed my car the sound of wheels breaking chimed in. people around stopped to stare, some dare pointed at me and whispered. ' how rude' I thought. Pocketing my phone, I watched as the car stopped in the middle of the road. with a curious glaze I watched as the pink headed girl from earlier got out the passenger side of the car, slamming the door. " Hey you, girl," she screamed. blinking I registered she was talking to me. " uh, yeah?" I asked She stomped her way over to me and pointed to my car. " That car is in our spot." she screeched. Wincing at the loudness of her voice I glazed over to my car and than to the newly parked car across from mine and the rest of the other ones as the people I saw at the Waffle house get out. " Hello!" she cried out. " Are you retarded or something?". I blinked again. A group of students were forming, while the guys from the waffle house was sitting and standing against the car looking at me and at her. ' What the flying fuck is going on?'. Than it hit me like a train. Did this girl just call me retarded?. Oh hells to the no, she had me all types of fucked up. Crossing my arms, I looked at her. " No, I'm not retarded. And secondly. my name is not 'girl' its Ino. I-n-o. Third, I don't see a name on this spot. so if you would excuse me". Before I could even walk away I heard her say loud and clear. " I don't know who you are or where you came from but this is **Our **school." she said pointing a hand out to the guys and girls by the cars. I rolled my eyes while muting out her voice. So this was a one-clique-runs-things- type of school. Just stellar I thought. Looking at the guys again I saw a smug look on a couple of their faces, Most of the guys from the banshees car looked irritated.. Looking back at the girl I registered the last bit of what she just said. " ether you move that car or ill move it for you." she said glaring at me. Blinking I weighed my options. A. Move or B. Not move. I pondered. With a sigh, I pulled out my keys from my jacket pocket, I put them directly on the side of me out stretched while still looking directly at the girl. She has a smirk on her face. Snorting, I shifted my thumb to get a hold of my auto (un)lock beeper key. Still keeping eye contact, I Pressed the lock button. The sound of my newly locked car rang through my ears, I made a quick smile at her, but before it stayed long, it vanished. I shifted my book bag and pocketed my keys once again, Walking away from the crowd of gasping an whispering people, I could only imagine the look on her face. Yeah, I choose B. Want to know why? Because I'm Ino freaking Yamanaka.

•••

Walking into the school building I couldn't help but wonder if she might key my car or break the windows. I mean face it you would to, For such a skinny girl she looked like a crazy bitch. Groaning I made my way to what seemed to be the front office. Peaking in I saw the receptionist, ' Ms. Tashiro' her plank read. Stepping in and shutting the door I walked my way over to her. She looked like a middle age women with one scary mole on her chin. Ew, was that a hair on it?!. Looking close I squinted my eyes to get a better look. And indeed it was a hair in her mole. My eyes widening as I attempted not to throw up. " Excuse me?" I said calming, trying to take my eyes off the mole. She looked up while hanging up the phone. " Yes how may I help you" she said smiling. ' Don't. Look. At. The. Mole.' I chanted in my head. Looking her directly in the eyes, I told her I was new and that I needed my schedule. She looked my name up and printed me out a copy of my time table and handed me my locker combination and school map. Quickly parting her a goodbye I jetted out of there. That MOLE!. I shivered ,shaking my head I studied my sheets.

Locker # 297

_AP. HISTORY- Kakashi 3101_

_ LIT- Nagashi 1120_

_PHY. ED III- Guy/ Anko GYM_

_STUDY HALL- -free period-_

_After looking at my schedule. I brightened up. My classes wasn't half bad. First period is AP. History with Kakashi- sensei in room 3101. Looking around I figured out I was already on the 3100 hall from the school map I was given I just needed to find my class and the locker. After spending nearly 5 minutes trying to find my locker I decided I needed help. Scanning the halls I landed on a black headed girl standing against the wall with her head down. Tapping her on the shoulder I bid her a quick excuse me. When she looked up. I got better look at her, she had a heart shaped face with a hime-like hair cut that framed her well. " Um, Hi I'm new here and I was wondering if you knew where locker # 297 would be located around" I asked nervously. She blinked at me and pointed down the left hallway. " I-it would-d b-be that w-way." she said stuttering. I looked at her. " would you mind showing me." I gave a wobbly laugh. " I didn't want to get lost on my first day" She gave me a short look and smiled. " S-sure." she said as she began to walk. Following her, I began to try to make conversation. " So I'm Ino Yamanaka, its nice to meet you." she gave me a shock look and responded with her name; Hinata Hyuuga . On our way to my locker I found out she's a senior also and has three of my classes with me; British Lit, Phy. Ed now since they took her out of Chemistry and, Study hall. and by the grace of god even her locker was next to mine. I was over joyed. Hinata seemed like a cool person, shy but none the less cool. And on that short distance I learned that she doesn't really have that many friends only two guys and a girl. but hey It was more than what I had here. We arrived at my locker. " Thanks Hina, you were allot of help." . I smiled at her as she blushed from the nickname I gave her. " It-t wasn't a-a problem Ino-o" she said. " Hey how about we become best friends?" I asked. she gave a goofy wide grin. " I would love that-t!" she said. " Hey look at that, your not stuttering as much." I claimed, pointing to her. She blushed a cherry red and took out her phone. " Um... Ino-o, would it be o-okay if we.." she got quite at the end. I seem she wanted us to exchange numbers. " Great thinking Hina!" I said pulling out my phone. Hinata grinned and gave me her iPhone 4. For someone who doesn't have that many friends she sure enough invested in a expensive phone. giving her my blue covered Android messenger, she clicked in her number. "There" she said. trading back, I pocketed my phone and emptied my components of my book bag in my locker while listening to what Hinata was telling me while giving her my inputs of grunts and responses. Apparently her friends names were Shino, Kiba, and Ten-Ten and they been friends ever since freshmen year and that she's sure they would like me as well and that I can meet them at lunch. I smiled her. "Id love to meet your friends" I claimed. Her eyes brightened as I gave my approval. " G-Great!" she said. shifting her books to her other hip "but let m-me show you w-were . Kakashi- sensei's room I-is. I-I had h-him last semester, he's a-always late s-so you-u will be ok-Kay if y-your ever a c-couple minutes t-tardy". I nodded. After turning the hall we were at my AP. History class. " Thanks again Hina". She waved her hand in front of her face. " Thats-s what f-friends a-are for, see you-u next p-period. Ill s-see you a-at the locker-rs a-and walk w-with you okay?" I gave her a quick nod and wave and watched her go. Looking back at the door I sucked in a quick breath and entered my new class._


	3. Chapter 3

It was Official. Kakashi-Sensei was indeed late. Right after I entered the class the late bell rang. 'I Really hope Hina made it in time' I thought. Looking around the room It was a class full of playfulness. People throwing paper balls and Girls hiking up their skirts in the corner. Staring off and giggling about some guys. Such a whorish thing to do; the skirt already goes to you mid thigh. Very good thing I found my black sweater a day ago, it went to my kneecap and had deep pockets to drop my condiments in and long sleeves that always went to my knuckles. Perfect for this school and the weather. I scanned the room again and realized how the quite ones sat in the front, the regular students in the middle, and the bad ones in the back seeing how they were the ones making the most commotion. Just like every other classes in the world. As my eyes scanned the 'bad side' of the room. I came in contact of what seemed to be my first group of enemies. The Waffle House Clique. Yes, I know lame name but hey, first impressions stick. not many faces I recognized was there except the duck haired boy who was surrounded by the girls. Walking to a empty desk, I sat in the middle of the class. not to noticeable and not un-noticeable. Flopping down in my desk quietly I took out my Ipod and skimmed through the songs, only to stop at 'In One Ear' By Caged The Elephant. Gosh I love this song. Putting the ear buds in my ear, I whispered along with the vocalist.

" _- Rock & Roll is dead I probably should've stayed in school. Another Generation X, who somehow slipped into the cracks or they love to see me fall when I'm already on my back."_

Soon I stated tapping my fingers along with the rhythm.

" _It goes in one ear and right out the other, people talking shh, but you know I never bother, It goes in one ear and right out the other people talking shh, they can kiss the back of my hand!"_

I was really getting into the song but before he could even get to the second verse, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I ignored it, thinking it might have been a flying paper ball that scraped my shoulder but the tapping continued. Paper balls can't skim the same spot that fast. Looking out the corner of my eyes, I saw that the red-head from earlier was the one poking me. Slowly taking out my ear buds I looked around hopefully not seeing a teacher who was wanting to take my Ipod. I gave myself a mental calm. No teacher yet. Turning to the red head, I gave him a curious look. Did he not know his friend could be watching him talk to the ' spot stealer"? He pointed to my seat with his greasy chip stained finger. 'Did he just poke me with that finger?!" "Did you just.. poke me with that finger?" I ask in disgust. "That's my seat." he said. He completely ignored my question. What's up with this school and claiming objects and spaces?. Before I could even reply, he interrupted me. " Its Okay though, ill just seat here." he claimed, sitting at the desk right beside me. A imaginary sweat dropped down my head. If he was just going to sit there anyways what was the point in telling me?. "I'm Choji Akimichi by the way." he said smiling. " Ino Yamanaka" I said giving him a questionable stare. " Yeah I know, how can I forget the girl who went off on Sakura-Chan. No one have the guts to do that". He chuckled loudly before digging in his chip bag again. " So that was her name? I kind of zoned her out when she started giving me the back ground of you guys 'territorial regions. I mean really ". He looked down and paused his eating. "Not everyone in the gang is like that; all stuck up I mean.". I snorted, please they were all stuck up. I mean just a couple of minutes ago they were looking down on me because I took their glorious spot. " well yeah, that first impression said differently." I stated. " I'm sorry.". he said with a sad face. I felt a bit bad, everyone deserve second chances right?. He perked up, saying something about me meeting the others in a second attempt at squashing the whole car spot thing. I smiled,' maybe I did misjudge them.' I thought. Choji continued to tell me his likes and dislikes and a little bio on who was in his gang, which was a lot. Some of the big names I processed was Sasuke, who was in this class, Naruto, Gaara, and Temari. Apparently Naruto was the blond boy, Sasuke was the duck haired one and Mica, Gaara, and Sasori was people I haven't meet yet also about this Guy name Shika something. but I paid it no mind, there was another one he left out; the sexy pineapple guy. " Hey Choji-kun?, what was the pineapple haired guy's name? you left him out." I asked. Choji roared with laughter. " You mean, Shikamaru?. I haven't heard that description in awhile. But I just told you about him, wasn't you listening?" he asked. I gave a short awkward laugh. " Oh yeah, but I just forgot that quick.". Choji gave me a look, but none the less told me that him and Shikamaru was the best of friends since they were in diapers. I giggled at the thought of Shikamaru in diapers. How adorable was he back then?. After explaining to Choji my giggling I turned back my eyes to the front of the class thinking bout one guy that has been on my mind of late. _'Shikamaru- san huh?'_. Finally the classroom door opened. In came a man with a weird hair do that defied gravity. It was sliver and it tilted to the side while the rest of him screamed ' I'm a teacher but I don't want to be here.'. That man matched the title. " Hello class sorry I'm late I got lost on the road to life" sensei said. Oh please even me, the newbie knew that was a lie. After he got situated he noticed me, the new face and decided that I introduce my self. Slightly nervous I walked in front of the class. Some whistles went off along with some cat meows. Such a guy thing to do. As I stood in front of the class I briefly introduced myself telling them my name my favorite color and the location of my previous school; SunaHigh. Looking around the room all eyes were on me. Guys giving me lustful stares, girls giving me jealous glares. Like seriously? My looks wasn't all that in my point of view. After that was over I calmly walked back to my desk. after receiving my books for that class. Surprisingly, the period was going by fast after sensei did the role. But I couldn't help but feel eyes on me. Looking back my blue teal eyes met coal ones. The ones of the so called Uchiha-san.

•••

_His eyes. There was something bout his eyes that fascinated me a bit. Was it cause I couldn't read them? or was it because they were like depths of black sucking in my soul?. Ether one, they caught my interest. But did he think I would stare at him all lustful like? Ah, no. Shikamaru-san had my eyes and this Sasuke guy isn't going to get my attention by boring his beautiful eyes into my soul. wait- did I really just say that? I mean he could never compare to Shikamaru with his while pale skin and his lanky body and that black like silkily hair that framed his face all ghost like. I looked at him and broke the long eye contact we had just long enough to see the girls from earlier giving me even worst glares. If looks could kill I would've be dead fifty times over. I Sent him a glare for making me loose focus on sensei's lesson and for getting even more people on the hate-the-new girl list. He slightly rose one of his eyebrows and had a new glint in his eyes. One that I couldn't quite figure out but it made me even more mad. Damn him, I don't know why yet, but Damn him. " Ms. Yanamaka, you may leave early today, only to find your classes and your locker. have a good first day." the teacher said, looking back at me from the white board. Some people groaned. That was music to my ears; getting out of class to find my next class and already located locker. But I wasn't going to tell him that. Quickly stuffing my books and supplies in my hand I rushed out the room. I had to escape those one pair of eyes. Luckily I remembered the way to my locker. After opening my locker I placed my textbook in it and pulled out my schedule. Next was British lit with Hinata-Chan. As I was looking at my schedule I felt another instinctual feeling, but this time it wasn't one of stares but of closeness. The one you get when you feel something creeping up on you. Instantly a hard object pressed itself onto my back. It felt hard and It smelt wonderfully. Freezing, I attempted to calm my jumping heart. 'Objects don't come out of nowhere.' I thought. Turning my head my cheek came in contact with raven strands. It was hair; Raven Hair. I allowed my eyes to follow the stream of raven only to find the jaw of the King of Stares; Uchiha, Sasuke. My heart started beating faster. What was he doing here, class hasn't even ended yet?. Hoping my voice came out causal, I began to interrogate. " Um, excuse me but this is my locker. Plus class wasn't even over, a-and have you heard of personal space? ". Damn, I stuttered. I really had high hopes of sounding annoyed. He moved even closer, pushing me even more into the lock space. In my back, I could feel his heart beat a steady beat while his body mashed against me, the smell of what seemed to be a type of Old Spice and Cigarettes entered my nostrils once again. It had such a manly heated musk to it. Surprisingly, the smell wasn't even slightly revolting. My nose was in a bliss. not to mention he build of muscle was noticeable now. I mentally shook my head, now wasn't the time for lolly-gagging. This guy was overly close. Getting ready to step on his shoes His baritone voice shook my body. " We have the same 2nd, and 3 period also." he stated. ' Oh my god, that heavenly voice. Is he the God Of Lust?' I screamed in my head. Blinking away my inward fan-girling, I cleared my throat. "Well that's too bad, I was hoping to have a class with Shikamaru- san." I said matter of fact. I felt him go rigid but than back to normal. The gave a throaty chuckle. Suddenly I didn't feel his body on me anymore but instead I saw his hands on both sides of my locker. I felt his hot mint fresh breathe upon my ear than sent shivers down my spine. Trying to calm my ecstatic heart rate, I prayed he didn't hear it. I heard him suck in a short breathe before his smooth, luscious voice bounced around my ear drum. " If I were you, I wouldn't get so close to Shikamaru, 'Ya-na-ma-ka'." He said sounding my name out with anticipated pauses. Before I could jumble up my brain to form a reply, The bell rang throughout the empty halls. Sasuke than pushed of the locker and I heard him pad him walk away, right when students started spreading like roaches into the hall streams. Quickly looking at his leaving back, I begin to wonder. ' Ino Yanamaka, what in gods name have you gotten yourself into at this school?'._


	4. Chapter 4

My brained was mush. I couldn't form any time of thought other than Sasuke Fucking Uchiha. 'Damn that asshole with his good smelling body and cool mint breath and- wait. Focus Ino, Focus. Think of Shikamaru, yeah that's it think of him'. Soon my thoughts turned away from the lustful Uchiha to sexy black pineapple hair. Shutting my locker door, I gasped as I turned and saw Hinata staring right at me smiling. " Jesus Hina, you scared the daylights out me!" I said closing my eyes to get a feel of calmness. Hinata just made a small giggle which in returned gave her a small glare. She giggled once more starting to take the lead to the classroom. Quickly making our way to our Lit class, Hinata ushered me in by grasping my hand. I let her pull me to where ever we was going to sit. " Oh look its the spot stealer and little Hinata-Chan and oh look their holding hands, wow who knew our little Hinata was Lesbos" said a girly voice. The class irrupted in laughter. Hinata looked down and slowly let my hand go and walked to an empty group of seats. I though, stayed planted in front of the class. Hinata looked at me like I was crazy, eyes pleading me to just ignore it. Placing my books to where Hinata was, I Looked away from her, My eyes glided around to where I heard that make-shift baby voice. I wasn't really surprise to find the Waffle House main gang in my class. Last period it was just two but now it was all except Choji. Walking up the group the tones of laughter died down a bit after realizing I was there, looking down at there clique. I placed a hand on my hip and glared at all of them. Well besides Shikamaru of course. " Mind telling me which one of you guys made that comment Hinata?. The class froze in silence. Some of the people gave me glares and shocked faces. But I refused to quiver under their stares. The girls seemed to be shaking with inner rage while the blonde haired boy tried to calm them. I'm sure I could take them, well all but Temari, But to my defense she had a very intimidating manly undertone. Scanning my eyes over the raging females I came to passed the guys. Shikamaru seemed to have his head in his palm staring out the window, looking to be the least bit interest in what was happening. I inwardly winced at the harshness of his ignorance. My eyes roomed again landing on the Uchiha. He was laded back in his chair with is eyes closed with his mouth in a sight downwards curve on his face. He sighed and lifted up his eye lid in a graceful manner only to turn is onyx to the pink haired girl. "Sakura, hurry up and tell her you were the one who did it. I don't have the patience to deal with your foolishness today." he said scowling. Sakura looked at him with shocked eyes but quickly looked at me. And boy did she seemed pissed. Standing up quicker than lightning, her voice screeched. " Who in the hell do you think you are new girl? Stepping to me like your going to do something, but let me tell you your not. So what if I made that comment on Hinata over there, she's not bitching about it cause she knows her place and that's at the bottom of the food chain. So please if this was a plot to get the attention of Sasuke than its a fail. He only wants me. " she said in a sly remark, rubbing Sasuke's shoulder. My eye brow twitched. How dare she say that about Hinata-Chan , about me?. Before I could respond, I felt a hand grasp my arm. Looking to my right I saw Hinata, giving me a small smile. But I knew what she was trying to say; ' please, stop she's not worth it.'. I sighed and looked back to smirking Sakura, who was still was on Sasuke's arm, which he didn't seem to like. I stepped back. Sucking in oxygen and let Hinata turn me around. I froze mid step, turning over my shoulder some of the eyes were still on me. " By the way, you should really do something about that forehead of yours, it isn't the least bit attractive. I'm pretty sure Sasuke don't want your stank breath letting out all that hazard in his face." I stated. I could see a ghost of a smirk appear on Sasuke's mouth before I turned around, zoning out another screech in the room. Feeling another eye on me, I looked back slightly. catching a eye of Shikamaru as he watched with a eye of curiosity. Quickly turning back around , I smiled to myself . Sitting in the seats Hinata picked, she looked at me with doe like eyes. she slowly reclined her body to me and whispered in a shakily voice. " I-I've never did that before. she said, looking around to see if people where ease dropping. Everyone seemed to just go back to normal after a couple of minutes but I could hear some people gossiping about it, only to seem to shut up when they to got a glares from some of the Waffle gang. I puffed and crossed my arms. " Well someone had to do it, I wasn't going to let them talk about my best friend like that." I concluded. She smiled her smile. " I never felt a-an adr-drenaline r-rush like t-that when I w-went to stop you. I never went t-that close to t-them in m-my l-life. How-w c-could y-you c-confront The-e L-leaf l-like t-that?" Hinata stuttered. I gave her a smile. " I mean it wasn't even my first time" Hinata gave a passive look. I sighed and told her the story of when I took that oh forbidden car spot. After a couple minutes of explaining and answering questions Hinata looked at me with a sense of pride. Soon the teacher came In Quickly getting started with the lesson. I was glade I wasn't made to do introductions again. I could here the blonds whispering voice telling the girl how her forehead was beautiful. Sitting back in my seat I got lost in my mind. Hinata had told me the History of the Waffle House gang aka the Legendary Leaf which used to be called 'The Akatsuki. Apparently, Sasuke's brother was the founder and leader of it 6 classes ago and lead a group of delinquents. Apparently through all the trouble they cause they were some of the smartest students. But some how something tragic happened and the group got into some altercation with another school and shots were fired and a lot of people got injured and three deaths and how Sasuke's brother ended up taking the fall for the deaths and have been in prison since. And since than people were so loyal they kept the line going from one chosen leader to another. and when they were all freshmen the Akatsuki name came to and end when Sasuke took over and renamed it. And since than they have been known as the Leaf. ' So that's why he has a aura of royalty, well as royal as high school makes it.' I claimed in my head. After a hour of taking notes and quick conversation to Hinata, the bell chimed for the end of class.

•••

Hinata and I decided to take our time and pack up, letting some of the students rush by to the classes. considering we had Phy. Ed next and can spare a few minutes. After packing I got up and bummed into Sakura who knocked my books on the floor. " Oops, Sorry." she said in a innocent voice while walking away with snickers and howls of laughter followed her. I bit my lip, refusing to stoop to her level again. Sighing, Hinata decided to help me pick up my stuff. A ruff hand picked up my spiral and handed it to me. Tilting my head up to see my other helper, I let out a soft strangled gasp. It Was Shikamaru. " Be careful since your seat is on the end Yamanaka-san. it would be even more troublesome if this happens again." he said in a bored tone. I blushed and turned my head a bit with a nod of understanding. "Thank you" I whispered. He gave a slight nod and continued on his way. After he passed I kept looking at the door, hoping to see him again. But my attention soon got pulled the Sasuke's again. He gave me a look I couldn't quite understand but It sent a shiver down my body. Good and bad. After the incident, we made it to the dressing room. Anko- sensei gave the girls our gym clothes and told us to hurry and dress. Hinata looked horrified. But I couldn't blame her. The shorts wasn't even mid thigh, just a couple centimeters shorter. Least the shirts wasn't as tight as she thought. Hinata tried to cover herself with her arms. I sighed, Hinata had a banging body if she showed it a little. Busty chest with curves. After all the other girls got done they quickly left out, guess they liked the new clothes. I spent five extra minutes trying to convince he that it was okay and that she looked adorable only for her to tell me that the blond boy Naruto was in this class and she liked him and the gym clothes was embarrassing. I swiped my face. getting two rubber bands out my gym locker, I put Hinata's hair into two loose pony tails after I redid my into a messy bun that hung to my neck. I gave her one more push of confidence ,and she decided to go out. Making us late and having an even more awkward entrance than ever. All eyes turned to us. God were we that late?. Hinata hid behind me a little. I gave a nervous laugh and apologized to Anko-sensei who gave us glares and told us to sit down. Quickly ushering into the bleachers, Hinata finally calmed down a bit. Anko-sensei explained to us that we would be running the track. I smiled in joy while most all the girls groaned. She than later stated that we would be having co-ed Phy. Education this year, which mean Boys and Girls mixing together with a coach called Guy- Sensei. Soon after all the girls started squealing like pigs about being with ' sexy guys' this year. I began to wonder if Shikamaru would be in here as well. The girl class waited a couple minutes and watched the boy class come out the locker room. Screams were heard all over. I scanned the group quickly and my eyes widen; both Sasuke and Shikamaru was in this class, along with the blonde Hinata liked. After the coaches explained how our class was going to work, we went outside to the track. Hinata stayed glued to my side stealing glances at Naruto who were by Sasuke and- no one else?. I looked around frantically, where did Shikamaru go off too?. I asked Hinata. She told me he has never been a one for athletic activities so after 2 years of searching for him the coaches just gave up. I relied with a "oh" trying not to seem so disappoints As we was warming up, guys kept whistling at girls and girls giggling at boys, well two boys really ; Sasuke and Naruto. Jeez, did they not know how to control their hormones? After stretching our limbs. we all headed to the track field. Today we were just having races boys v boys girls v girls on one track at the same time. Students were getting pick to run the track fist since it only had limited lanes. A coach with a weird bowl shape hair and creepy brushy eyebrows called out the names. " Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuga Hina- no Haruno Sakura!" He called out. She's in this class? I smirked. This will be fun. I looked over to her. She sent me a 'your going down glare', but I decided to ignore it. Turning to a loud voice I looked puzzled; Naruto was pointing at Sasuke telling him he was going to win and how Sasuke was going to cry like a bitch on ice. I choked at Sasuke's expression, he was smiling, a overconfident, small smile but none the less a smile . Man I bet he had flawless teeth too. Turning to look over to Hinata, She gave me a thumbs up. Returning it, I focused in front of me. " Ready to loose pig?" Sakura voice chirped. I glanced at her. " not in your life billboard brow." Before she could spit anything else out her mouth. Anko-sensei reminded us that the boys will run off first, than us and than turned to remind the boys to stay in their lanes. It seemed like a lot of trash talk was going on between them but in the inside you could tell they were the best friends, sort of. The gun went off and a trail of dust was left. Boy they were fast. " Naruto will never win against my Sasuke." said Sakura. She along with other girls started yelling both guys name, Mostly Sasuke's. I snorted. 'Her Sasuke? please he didn't even want her' I told myself. I was getting irritated. ' Why am I getting irritated over her calling him her's?" Shaking my head I continued. was a good race, both seemed equal speed. Going back and forth in the lead. They seemed to still be running at full speed. Finally they made it to the end. Guy-sensei claiming Sasuke the winner. The blond yelled and screamed while Sasuke walked away to sit under a tree. Sweat was gliding down his neck to escape into his while shirt that clanged to his well defined muscle tone. His bangs sticking and plastered to his forehead. How could he still look that good?. I whispered to myself softly. I almost jumped out my skin when our eyes connected. Onyx to blue once again. Even with today's fair temp, the small hairs on my body stood up. Why did he make me feel this? I Quickly looked away but what I didn't see was Sakura's downturn of her mouth at what took place a few seconds ago.

* * *

(a.n) 4 things : 1. I wanted to make this story using suffix at some points but for those who might get confused, its like a modern day Naruto Universe. lol

2. OH, Review and comment. italic words (ex: '_Naruto!' )_ are used for song lyrics as well so some times its nice to get the feel by playing it along yeah? ^_^

4. ATTENTION BETA READERS! IM IN NEEDDDD OF ONE FOR THIS STORY! T.T

but thats it

enjoy! YATTA!


	5. Chapter 5

I was to focused on the task at hand get to the other side first. My heart thumped with in my chest. The sound of the gun went off fast along with my adrenaline rush. I started off fairly keeping a steady pace, while Sakura on the other hand flew at her top speed. I remained within distance of her. As we rounded the field her pace slowed a bit. I smirked, my plan worked. We continued down the track, Sakura's pace getting slower and slower. Seemed like she was getting tired. Finally, the end came into view. I sped up. Pumping my legs faster, My breast bouncing inside my shirt and sports bra a bit making me a bit self-conscious but I continued Taking off with the stored speed I retained. Pasting Sakura, she gave me a shocked look. But before I could continue to enjoy it I was a completely away from her. Crossing the line I slowed down feet gripping the ground as I made for a stop. I Turned around as Sakura was making her way to the finish line; tumbling over to the ground to breathe. If I wasn't tired and my throat wasn't parched, I would have laughed. My muscles were burning and shaking a bit, begging to get rest. I walked over to Hinata who was waiting under a tree like other students and sat down with a grunt. " For a skinny girl, she sure can run. I'll give her that". Hinata giggled telling me how before today, Sakura was one of the fastest girls in the school and how she's the dancing Diva Captain. I was surprised, who knew the banshee had a thing in track and dancing. Wait I blinked, turning my head to Hinata. " Dancing? theirs a dance team here?" I asked. She nodded. " Y-yeah, try outs s-should start I-in a couple of days I believe.". I clasped my hands together in joy. I loved dancing ever since I was little, at my old school I was Ms. Dance. " I have to join Hinata." exclaimed. She gave me a weak smile. " I hope you can Ino-Chan, but here Sakura and the lead dancers are very picky of who they chose and even if you were the best dancer, Sakura isn't a person who would let someone else outshine her or let people who don't worship her join the dance team." Hinata stated. " What? she can't do that?!" I said fuming. " I'm sorry Ino, but the Captains have a big play in who joins. Sadly my friend Ten- Ten learned this the hard way last year, and she worked really hard, just to get shut down on the last on. They were planning that the whole time," Hinata said quietly. I remained silent. She looked over at me and gave me a toothy grin, But you Ino Yamanaka, I'm sure you can find away." My spirits rose again. Hinata was such a good supporter. After us talking awhile, Hinata went up to run against a girl named Karin, a red-headed girl with a weird half spiky half straight hairdo. But apparently she is Naruto's cousin and in 'The Leaf' as well. but she was such a such a poor runner. After Hinata finished. It was time to shower and get ready to dismiss the class. After washing the sweat and grim off me I dressed waited outside for Hinata. The girl locker room skid open revealing Sakura and the girl Karin. " Oh, its you," she said looking me up and down with disgust. I snorted right when Hinata came out ready to go. " And just when I felt refreshed after the shower." She and Karin laughed as I glared at them. If Hinata heard them than she paid them no mind. As I got up from the wall, a hand reached out and grab my forearm. " Stay away from Sasuke, or else I'll make your life a living hell." she glowered. Her threat sent shivers down my spine, but I didn't let her see that flicker of intimidation. " I'm not interested in Sasuke. As matter of fact I like Shikamaru." I said proudly. She blinked and her and Karin bust into laughter. " Really? him? well go about your way than but still peep my warning" she said as they brushed harshly by me. I groaned. Why did I even tell her that? oh because I felt cornered my those emerald eyes. We soon left the gym and went on to lunch. As we met up with her friends and had conversations, I couldn't help but feel somewhere deep inside that telling Sakura who I liked was going to bite me in my ass one day.

•••

As Hinata and I made our way to the library for the last period of the day I couldn't help but think Hinata's friends were pretty cool. Ten- Ten seemed very spunky yet deadly one with her style of two buns in her head and her fascination with weapons . While Kiba was a loud energetic one who had one of the most intriguing tattoos that I ever seen; red triangles on both sides of his face. He also said he had a dog named Akamaru but he got to big to bring to school now. And the last person was Shino, who was very quiet and anti social at first but after I told him I thought his bug collection as cool, but a tad creepy he opened up a little. Seems like Hinata was right about us all getting along. I smiled. Making new friends was really fun. After two hours of study hall it was time to go home. After going to our lockers and stuffing all the unnecessary things, we left the school, building. Hinata decided to go with me to the parking lot to wait for her dad.. " What a-are you doing after school Ino-Chan" she asked, holding on to the straps of her book bag. I slumped, remembering that I had to go to work today. " I got a job at Starbucks, not really exciting but who knows". Hinata just nodded in understanding. As we approached the car lot we saw a huddle of people. I looked in confusion. " They do this everyday, all the popular kids huddle Sasuke's car. I guess you can say its like a hangout zone for a few minutes." Hinata whispered. I groaned. So how the hell was I supposed to get to my car with this big ass circle pit?. Saying Goodbye to Hinata and promising to text her later, I bummed and push my way thru till I had gotten to my car. Looking over I could see the gang like Hinata said, Surrounding Sasuke and the main. He was sitting on his trunk while everyone else piled around., Music blasting through his car . Unlocking my car, I threw my bag on the passenger seat and slid in shutting it the door with a loud bang. Rolling down the windows to let the stuffy air out, I ignited my car and mumbled a curse. They were blocking my exit. Frowning, I honked the horn. People jumped and looked my way, along with the eyes of Sasuke's. "Move it or lose it buddy your choice, a toe or your whole foot. You're pick!" I yelled at a guy. But they didn't move, they just continued to stay there and converse with one another. My hands twitched, At this point I didn't care if they lost half of their body up to their torso, they were going to move out my way. Pulling the car in reverse I backed up. People scattered and yelled, something on the lines of crazy bitch but hey, I was. Swerving out the spot I slowed down my speed and started making my way through the crowds of students. " Looks like your having a hard time there New Girl.". I rolled my eyes at Sakura's voice, It was sad that I put it to memory. Looking out my passenger window I saw her giving me a grin with her hands on her hips. I flicked her off as I rolled up the windows laughing a fake notable laugh. After that, I focused on the street and pushed I people ran out the way. Yes, People will finally understand that I had road rage.

•••

Having to Stop at the Gas station down the street I was a little behind schedule, but I had no worries I would make it in time. Jumping back in to the streets, I came at a red light. Rolling down my windows again, I Looked out the window; Cool and breezy. I loved the season of Autumn, The sites of leaves everywhere with their different colors, the feeling of the Halloween spirit. It was just the best time of year. Turning up the radio 'Call me Maybe' began to pay through the speakers.

' _I threw a wish in a well, don't ask me I'll never tell, I looked as you as It fell and now you're in my way"._

Driving off I made a left turn, Stopping at another red light. I huffed, I kept catching them all morning now all evening too?. " We just keep meeting huh new girl? I get tired of seeing your face." said a voice. I quickly turned to my passenger window. There was Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto in the back. I looked at her weirdly, At school it seemed Sasuke couldn't even tolerate her but she's always in the passenger seat of his car. Looking back at the street, the light was still on red. 'Fuck, just my luck'. Ignoring her, I decided if I don't pay any mind she would shut up and enjoy her own car ride. I was sadly mistaken. " So why are you driving all alone? To ugly huh?" . I clinched my stirring wheel, and continued to ignore her. " Me and Sasuke- kun here were just on our way to the mall.". She claimed lovingly. " What? Sakura-Chan I'm here too!." Yelled Naruto, "Shut up Naruto! You idiot! " she yelled. I continued to look straight. Why was this light this long?. " As you can see Naruto, I'm trying to talk to are little ugly duckling here." she explained. My knuckles turned white. I was not ugly, I might be the best top model but hunny, I was mother fucking fabulous Looking at in entails of the car, I could see Sasuke frowning but none the less keeping a composed posture ; one arm dangling from the door and the other on the wheel while Sakura clung to his arm giving me a smug look. Turning back to the maximizing Carly Rae's voice, not even replying. Than it clicked. I gave an evil smirk, Pay back was a bitch. Finally the light turned green. Keeping up with Sasuke's car I yelled his name. He interned, turned and stared at me back and forth to the road. " What?" he said coolly. I looked back and forth from him and the road,. Not even looking at Sakura, I started to sing and yell the lyrics to him along with the stereo.

" _Your stare was holding, rip jeans skin was showing, hot night wind was blowing, where you think you going BABY?!" _

He gave me a weird look, trying to glaze at me and focus on the road at the same time. But I just gave him a smile, still looking back and forth.

" _Hey I just met you, and this is crazy !" _I yelled, holding out one hand to him and one hand on the wheel_. " But here's my number, so call me maybe? " _I screamed again, motioning the call me gesture. Looking back at him I could see him smirk, Still giving me half his attention. I took a quick glance at a fuming Sakura but paid it no mind.

"_It's hard to look right, at you baby!" _I said as I pointed to him. _"But here's my number so call me maybe?" _We Pulled at another read light. Letting go of the steering wheel I bent over to get a Sharpe and notepad out my car pocket, still yelling and singing the song to Sasuke. "What do you think you're doing!" screeched Sakura. But we paid her no mind . Jotting down my number I looked at Sasuke, he was looking at me with amused eye while I could hear Naruto's Hearty laugh. Quickly folding the note hotdog style I be gain singing the last part of the song. _" It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number_" I singed, Unbuckling my seat belt and putting my car in park, I leaned over and handed the paper to Sasuke who took it with a raised eyebrow _" So call me maybe?" I ended with a wink. As quick as I came, I looked to see the light was green. Quickly taking my car out of park, I drove off. Leaving a screeching Sakura and thousands of honks at the braked car. _

•••

_I finally made my way into the Riffton's parking lot I let out a laugh. The look on Sakura's face was so hilarious. I didn't think her face could scrunch up that far. Quickly getting out the car, I made hast to the store. When you the door, the smell of coffee beans and vanilla mixed into the air while Maroon 5 " This Love" played throughout the café in low notch. Looking around, I took in the surroundings; Mahogany walls with cream stripes on the lower deck. People sitting on their laptops and kindles at the decorated tables and wooden chairs and a couple of cream colored booths. In the back of the café you could see a medium-sized stage, just big enough to fit instruments and their players on. On the far left you could see the café materials. The stand, coffee makers, chef of different coffee beans and a lot more stuff and behind the area you could see a cream curtain, hiding the things that was behind it. Making my way to the counter, I began asking the older brunette girl instead of the red-headed guy with green eyes. " Excuse me, I'm looking for the manager, today's suppose to me by first day working here." I told him. He smiled and told me to go to the back. Nodding, I swiftly made my way to the back where the bathrooms where. Finally finding the one that said 'Employees Only' I walked in. It was a locker room of lockers and an electronic clock out on the walls. Walking in I went all the way in the back to a door that said 'Manager'. Taking in a breathe I knocked and entered at a voice of a grunt. " Hello, sir my names Ino Yamanaka and Today's my first day working here." I said bowing. The man before me was a middle age man who sported a comb over hair do and round shaped glasses. "Ah, I was suspecting you Ms. Yamanaka-san. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm your boss Mr. Cato" he said looking at me from his organized desk. After a couple of minutes He got me my name tag, locker, and the outfit that I would need and telling me that Sasori at the front would teach me the ropes and that he could be a bit weird. Smiling, I left the office. Scurrying to the bathroom, I changed into another uniform; cream shirt, dingy maroon slacks, and a black apron. 'It will do for today' I thought. Luckily the boss said we can change-up the attire as long as its appealing to the eyes and are the store colors. After getting dressed and putting on my name tag, I redid my hair in another messy High bun, loose short hair slightly falling around my neck and framing my neck. Satisfied with it, I rushed out the restroom putting my clothes into my assigned locker. Walking back into the store things where settling down. I guess the rush for afternoon coffee and mocha's were over. After finding Sasori. I bounced my way over to him. He was against the wall and to what it looked like be sleeping. Slowly walking closer, He looked oddly familiar in a way. I can't really remember where but his name really rung a bell. It was then when I poked my finger out at him when it was quickly grasped and his eyes opened. " Never try to poke me. Again." he said smoothly. Was every mysterious guys voice deep? Honestly. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have entered your personal space." I said. He just grunted at me and told me to follow him. I huffed, knowing that this will be one hell of a job._


	6. Chapter 6

( A/N: **BOLD **wording is the flashback in this chapter.)Enjoy.

* * *

Entering the door, I swung my book bag to the ground, making a sound that erupted throughout the house. " Well looks like some one didn't have a good day." .I stopped midway. Turning around, stood my father in the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a wife beater. "Totally not attractive dad, what if a women sees you like that?" I asked. He rose an eyebrow at me looking at my shirt in curiosity. "Well that wouldn't happen cause there's something called comfort behind close doors." he said knowingly. I shifted my hand to my waist and gave him a look. He just chuckled and walked his way over to me. Putting one hand on the crown of my head slightly ruffling my blond strains. I pouted; He knew I never did like when he got all ' even if you're not a boy I'm going to ruffle your hair because I don't know what else fathers can do to comfort a daughter.' type vibe. I sighed, knowing he was just trying to help. I did as I always would've done; smile at him and thank him for trying and in return he would give me a standoffs hug, most likely trying to avoid what was on my shirt and kiss my head calling me his little tulip. After he finish giving me a pep talk about how whatever happened to me will be okay, I rushed up to my room. Pushing open the door I swiftly went and sat down on my bed. It has been a full week since I've arrived at Kage High and the most I could describe it as is torture. The kind of torture when it's just a flock of vultures trying to kill and eat the living corpse and soul of you, and that's stating something cause vultures don't eat unless its dead. I gave a grunt, this week was really uneventful. I had to endure the pain of not punching Sakura in the face like "a bunch". On today she had the audacity to spill milk on my shirt. Like really! She did it all out on the open too, but since she played the innocent role to well they let her go. Making my way into the bathroom , I stripped out of my clothes and entered the shower. the only Lucky thing today was that I didn't have to work. Soaping up my body, I gave a frustrated yell Ugh, I just wanted to forget today.

**The cafeteria was booming with voices and assortments of foods. Most didn't seem edible but hey its school food. Standing to my left was Hinata and Kiba and to my right was Shino and Ten-Ten, along with a guy I just met named Rock Lee. Apparently Ten-Ten and Lee known each other for quite a while. He had a bowl cut hair style like Guy-sensei and a fuzzy browns like him too. Ten-Ten said it had something to do with Guy-sensei's 'flames of youth sparking to him', what ever that meant. We tugged to the line to pick up today's food hazards making small talk in between. " Hey Ino, have you noticed Sakura and her group of banshees have given you glares since we entered?" said Kiba slightly pointing his thumbs over in a direction. I laughed, who knew the word "banshee" would've left a permanent mark on Kiba to call them that. I looked over to this thumb was pointing, and he didn't lie. There lay was Sakura and Karin, along with a lot of other girls I didn't know. They all looked the same- Skinny and mean. The way those eye daggers was pointing at me was like I was the next person on the Assassins Creed that they had to defeat. I simply shrugged and looked away. "I'm not going to let Sakura and her group of chromes get to me today" I stated picking up a gab and go salad box. I scrunched my lips slightly; the food looked so gross; wheat bread and Mac & Cheese, well that's what I thought it was. I heard Kiba and Shino bickering behind me, something about how could you eat that stuff and how couldn't Shino mind his own business.**

**I smiled at them. It sure was nice to have them as friends, it steadily became a routine for Kiba and Shino to bicker while Hinata tried to get them to stop while Ten-ten would be laughing at Kiba when Shino made a mart comment and then end up pulling Kiba's ear for an insult he always mumbled under his breath, all the while Lee and I stand at the far in with amused eyes, slightly listening to Lee claim on about our groups 'flames of youth!'. After Hinata got them to calm down we made our way to a table somewhere on the far right and far away from Sasuke's table who sat in the back against the high glass windows. As we was walking to our table again, I indulged myself in a conversation with Kiba about how he shouldn't get on Ten-ten's bad side all the time. For such a small girl she really had a thing for dangerous objects such as knives and swords. Suddenly my stomach goes from room temp to cold in an instant. I gasped and dropped my lunch. Looking down, there lied a huge wet, leaking stain on my shirt full of strawberry milk. That was when every thing stood still. Every voice-gone, Every movement-gone. " Oh my god! I'm so sorry Ino, I was trying to throw my milk away. I didn't intend for it to spill on you." said sweetly sick voice of Sakura. I slowly lifted my head. There she stood; her palm on her chest looking frantic, but oh I knew better. She had a frown but her eyes gleamed evilly. " Did she?" I started off. I blinked slowly trying to take in what just transpired. "Did she just pour milk on my shirt?" I asked, Looking towards Ten-Ten. Ten-ten just gave me a small nod, her mouth opening and closing. It was then when I felt Kiba grab and my waist tight, pulling me to the side a bit. And it was then when I came Enraged. I was fuming. I couldn't hear anything but Kiba's surprisingly stern voice in my ear, repeatedly telling me to not deck her in her face for I could get suspended. I clinched and unclenched my fist at my side of my body. I started breathing hard. I looked around me, people were standing up trying to get a glimpse of what might come. My eyes then fell on Sasuke's. His eyes were wide, along with every other guy in his direction. I guess that meant they didn't know what Sakura was planning. My then found Shikamaru's shocked ones. It was then when a white-haired boy stood up and laughed, pointing to me. I felt like crying that instant. He just witness strawberry milk land on me. Soaking my shirt with what felt to be gooey stuff, most likely the Mac& Cheese. But that wasn't the matter, laughter erupted from The leaf's side of the room. I couldn't take my stinging eyes off Shikamaru's. ' DON'T CRY!' I told myself. He just saw the most embarrassing thing. When tears started rolling down my eyes I quickly averted my face. I couldn't look at him with all this. " Aw are you crying Ino?" Sakura asked in fake concern. I Hinata and Ten-Ten hold of my shoulder. Shino standing in front of me quickly. They must've abandoned their lunch awhile ago. " Ino, let's get you out of here." Hinata said softly as I wiped my eyes quickly. It was weird. Mostly Everyone on the right side of the cafeteria seemed to laugh and smiling while people on the left side seemed to give me apologetic looks. Is this really how separated we are? For us to sit on different sides of the room?. I looked up at Shino, who was still blocking my frontal view. I guess he figured if I saw her face I would've launched myself to her , which he was 99.99 percent right. I felt Kiba jerk my arm and quickly pulling me away to the exit of the cafeteria. I didn't refuse. I wanted to get out of there as quickly as I could. I didn't even look were Shikamaru was. I was too embarrassed, to self-conscious at the fact they might be able to see my white bra or the fact that I looked horrible with multiple stains from the leaking mixture that made its way down my skirt. Either way, I just wanted to leave. When we were finally out the doors, drowning out the laughter of The Leaf, Hinata and them quickly walked me to the infirmary. "What a Bitch!" screamed Ten-Ten in the hallways. I kept my eyes downcast, not saying a word. " What type of human being does that? Embarrass a person in front of the school, I mean really? Oh, if Hinata would've given me a minute with her I would've-" "Ten-Ten!" Lee said breaking off her rant. " Ino doesn't need this now, she doesn't need to be reminded of what just happened." Lee claimed softly. I could feel Ten-tens apologetic glaze. As we walked into the infirmary. Kiba and Hinata quickly explained to the nurse what had happen. I was completely lost within my mind. Shikamaru probably thinks I'm a loser now. I could feel the stings of salt trying to escape my eyes. I wouldn't let them though, I refuse to cry again. Ino Yamanaka has more pride than that. After the nurse gave me another temporary uniform and telling us to wait till my clothes washed. I got dressed. Everyone was still waiting on me, on the other side of the curtain. Quite as ants. I sighed, and scratched my head. The all giving me expectant looks to see how I was faring. I looked away to the small mirror on the wall. " I should've kicked ass" I mumbled. After a couple of seconds ran by, I looked back; all my friends had on cheeky smiles. Making me create one of my own in return. For we all just learned Yamanaka's don't mope for to long.**

I blinked. My day really was uneventful. After putting on a pair of gray skinny jeans and a black 'I love Tokyo' crewneck, I put my hair in a high messy pony and slipped on some black and white Nikes. I than left out room, but not before getting my I pod and cell phone. Yelling to my dad I would be back later, I slammed the door pocketing my phone. It was Kind of cool outside but that's what I loved about this weather; Nice and calm. Quickly jogging out my yard, and plucked in my ear buds in my ears. I began to trek down the streets. I could really use a run to blow off some steam.

* * *

(A/N :: I really hope you liked it. Sorry if it's a short chapter ._. But in my defense it looks long on my word document. But please review, Fav and Follow! . Also, In this chapter I wanted you guys to get a feel for the bond between Ino's friends and a bit with her father. But enough of me. See you next chapter! YATTA! \ (=^O^=)/


	7. Chapter 7

I Kept running, not even at stop signs. Yeah I know dangerous but I didn't really care for it now. The guy I liked saw me get humiliated at lunch. Today was the only day I was really glade that he always skipped Phy. Ed class. I couldn't look at him even if I wanted to nor Sasuke. All throughout class I could feel his eyes on me, along with every other person who saw that stunt Sakura did. After I has done feeling sorry for myself, I was ready to kick some pink banshee butt, but after looking at her, didn't want to for some reason. I knew I was better than that and plus I would've played right into her hands; a reaction is what she really wanted. Flashes of trees came through my vision. It wasn't a lot of trees in my neighborhood, Where in the world did I run to? I slowed down and I looked to my left; Nothing but streets and trees and fallen branches. Looking to my right, I came in contact with a park, a playground to be exact. In the setting sun you could see a big yellow tunnel slide in the far left of the field and swings in the middle of the dirt covered plain .Besides the extra trees and bushes, nothing was really there. _'Akuma Park' _it read in big blue scribbled letters on the front post sign. I walked closer, quickly crossing the street. I really didn't know my legs carried me this far. I looked backed into the direction I came from. "Great this is what I get for trying to run my problems away." I said softly. This street looked deserted. Kind of like the book of Eli but with better structure of things, Okay maybe that wasn't a good example but hey it still gave me the creeps. Taking out my ear buds out , I turned it down my ipod , I made my way over to the slide; from far away it didn't look like it was in that much damage but damn, The yellow paint on the side had peeled off leaving nothing but gray steel and bolts in its place. I ran my fingers over the long cold and surprisingly dent plates. Feeling a bit out-of-place, I analyzed the park more, I walked my way to the other contraption that was made for entertainment. I floored my eyebrows. The swings wasn't even attached all the way anymore; A side of the pale yellow flap was hanging from one chain, tilting its way into the dirt. Walking closer I stepped on something painfully. " Owe!" I yelped lifting my foot in the air. Slowly squatting, I pushed some loose strains of my hair back behind my ear. Running my fingers through the grainy sand and dirt. Finally I touched something cool and smooth. Lifting it up by my dirty fingers into the setting sun I examined it, my blue eyes squinting to get enough detail. Turning it over in a circular motion I finally realized what it was.. Small, silver ,and had a rounding tip; It was a bullet. My eyes widen a fraction. Why was a bullet laying here, in the park no less?. Looking around again, I saw no one. Something didn't seem right. Why was a bullet here in the first place?. I decided to continue on my way, but something snagged my attention, something glistened in the orange light. Looking back down into the dirt, I saw silver sticking out of sand and dirt, I walked around for a bit. Collecting different types of the silver things. These bullets were everywhere. By bushes under swings, all over and sticking out the dirty sand. 'Wait sand?' I thought. Glazing around I didn't see no type of sand box. Bending down once more, I scooped up a bit of the red-tinted sand. Grating it over my finger tips something clicked. Sand isn't red. And even if it is, why is it only in certain spots? A shiver ran down my spine, my gut telling me I shouldn't be here. And was I about to stay and be like Sherlock Holmes? -No. Before I could stand ,a hysterical laughter rang through the abandoned field. Quickly standing up I looked around frantically. Where did that come from. My heart thumped in my chest. My roaming eyes name complete contact with the sign. " Akuma Park' I said. I felt my heart drop; Akuma meant Demon, Demon Park. I could hear the laughter getting closer. Who ever that was laughing like that must've had a reason and judging by how the sign was spray painted Demon, I didn't want to stay to find out. It was getting closer. my mind quickly going into panic mode. The exit was to far way. I wouldn't be able to get out quick enough. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I Quickly ran to the peeling slide and climbed my way into the middle it. My Feet latching onto the sides keeping me in place, my arms stretched as far as the space would give. The laughter got within complete earshot; Who ever it is was in the field. Slowly putting my ear to the cold steel I tried to listen. Way more than one pair of footsteps. My breath hitched. " Hey leader-Sama, when can we go on a fucking killing spree again, Samehada and I miss the thrill!" said a dark voice. A chill went through my entire being. A killing spree?. I swallowed the lump in my throat. After a couple of seconds of silence a male spoke. " When ever we can get our men to recharge, a lot of them took hits last week Kisame. Or do you not remember?". The voice ranged with authority, If I had to bet I'm sure that was the 'Leader-sama' the Kisame guy was talking to. " Who fucking cares about those weak assholes anyway, they don't get as many kills as I do. Jashin would be so proud of me right now." another male chimed in. My heart was going a mile a minute. Blood gushing through my ears. Blocking out everything else. I attempted to take slow and quite breathe of the hot, constricted air in the tunnel. I continued to hear them talk. My hands becoming even more clammy and sweater as the minute passed. My legs starting to burn in every way possible. I could feel them slipping. " This is enough for tonight, we have been out here long enough. lets leave." said a voice. I could thank the lord. My brow and forehead was fixed with sweat, rolling down my neck and chin. Legs still shutting on for dear life. I could hear the footsteps retreat. 'Finally' I thought. **BUZZZZ! BUZZZZ!. **My heart froze. " What was that?!" A voice ranged questionably. It didn't take a genius to know some of the foot steps was trekking back. I couldn't move. If I did I was ninety percent sure the last bit of leg strength I had would've failed out. I prayed to god; please let my phone stop vibrating. I could hear the foot step coming closer in my direction, heavy foot pushing against the sandy dirt ground . My arms started to shake in fear. Finally the buzzing in my pants stopped. " Kisame, let's go" said an irritated female voice. The foot steps stopped. " But I could've swore I heard something" he said darkly. "It was your fucking imagination so hurry the fuck on! Its cold out here!" screamed another. Was it cold? I couldn't comprehend it. My body was sweating, most likely out of fear. After a second later I could hear the footsteps retreat along with him mumbling. my eyes closed, trying to calm and even out my breath in quite slow gusts. After a couple of minutes or seconds went by, I couldn't really tell. I didn't hear anything. Moving my shakily hands from the tunnel walls slightly. Something tumbled down the side; Looking down slowly, It was one of the small silver bullets I forgot to get rid of. I watched as it rolled its way down the slide making a clanking sound, only stopping when it got to its ending flat point of the slide. 'Shit' I thought, still looking at the bullet. Suddenly, a pair of legs stood in front of the exit. I could see the crease in the dark blue jeans. Instantly there was an immediate panic in every nerve in my body; I froze. I didn't dare breathe.. I'm going to die, I'm going to die. That was the only thing running through my mind. After what seemed like forever, a pale hand came down and slowly picked it up. My lungs were on fire. 'I am going to DIE' I thought. I kept my eyes glued onto the shin of the mysterious guys body. Shortly, I could see the legs retreating. My lips quivered in fear. My lungs finally gulped in a bit of air before I almost choked on it but an interrupted husky voice. " Strawberry". My body went rigid again. " It suites you well" the voice said. As soon as it came I could hear the smallest patting of feet walking away from the slide in which I resided in. I blinked finally, My legs was at its limits. I couldn't hold on any longer. My legs gave out, dryly siding me down the slide. I looked out in panic. No one was there. Not even waiting til my legs got circulation in them again, I scurried on through the bushes. I wasn't even going to risk going through the exit. My legs felt like jelly. After a couple of minutes running I couldn't feel them anymore. Maybe it was my ecstatic Adrenaline pumping through every cell in my body. I really didn't care how long I was running or where I was running to. The faster I could get away from that park, the quicker I was to getting to a safe zone. As I made my way to the unknown, I dodge and jumped over bushes and vines. I finally could an ending of the trees. Running out of the bushes, I stepped into a pavement; a loud noise rang through my body along with what sounded like screeching tires. I looked to my right, My eyes probably looking all doe like. The in front of me was a black sleek car, I didn't even take anymore time to analyze it. I've done enough to last me a life time. Quickly trying to take off, I heard my name. "Ino ! Ino!" they yelled. I stopped in my tracks, turning around there was Sasuke. Standing outside his car holding his car door he must've jumped out of. I didn't even think; before I knew It I was in his arms crying hysterically. He was so warm, and he spelled of Spice and cigarettes, it was calming to my spiked nerves. I was shaking in so much fear. I could feel his arms scrap their way around my waist, holding me tight. I could hear a muffled deep sound. He must've been saying something cause I could feel the vibrations off his chest. My eyes started getting blurry as seconds went past. Finally my legs gave out along with my senses.

* * *

(a/n : hope you liked. Its like 12:17 am and I was in the mood to write it a bit. Hopefully I will update again this week. But REVIEW. FOLLOW. And FAVORITE IT. See you next chapter. YATTA!)


	8. Chapter 8

I was warm; very warm. Everything felt calming and peaceful. Whatever I was laying in was vibrating softly against my face, tickling my temple a bit. My head dipped and raised every few seconds slightly irritating me. I slid my head forward, and moved closer to cuddle with the warmth. This was so much better than that other spot. burying my head into my pillow, I inhaled a long breath; A slight aroma of cigarettes lingered. I love this smell even though I don't smoke. Wait, why would my pillow smell of cigarettes? I my lip twisted downward. Maybe I was just imagining it. " You do know that If you continue to cuddle me, I'm going to react. Ya-ma-na-ka" said a deep, familiar voice. " S-Sasuke?" I asked, whispering hoarsely . My ears picking up minor clicking of something. " Hn, who else would it be idiot? don't you remember almost running into my car?" he said. I opened my eyes quickly shutting them again from the blurriness I blinked a couple of times slowly while my vision came back bit by bit. Shifting my weight onto my left elbow, I immediately distinguished a ghastly slender neck, slightly exposed from the dark blue turtle neck. Sleek raven locks pressed against his strong structured jaw and framing his nape of his neck. Perfectly, the tips brushing against my cheek. My eyes continued to scan his upper torso as scrutinized him. 'How can one look even more sexy?' I thought. My turquoise eyes met obsidian. "Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to get up?" he said coldly looking away. I frowned; No one was looking at him anyway, I take my compliment back. I glared at his face as he continued to stare away from me. His eyes never glancing away, after a few minutes of him getting my glare of terror, a slight frown emitted on his face. Suddenly I felt shifting underneath me. Raising an eyebrow, I looked down at my body; the right side of my body was straddling over his gray acid jeans while my right arm laid against his chest. I Quickly scampered away. Falling against something hard and irregular. " Ow." I whimpered. I looked behind me; a black interior door and a foggy window. Than it dawned on me, I was in Sasuke's car; in the backseat of the car with him. I felt flustered. This was awkward; I didn't know what to say, why was I in the backseat with Sasuke? Better yet why am I even with him I stiffened instantly; Everything was coming back to me now. Leaving the house, the park, the bullets, the crazy people, the hand, the running, the car, and Sasuke. It all succumbed back to my mind. " Ino." he called, bringing me out my musing. I just looked at him, waiting for the questions that I knew were going to come. I continued to wait as he continued to sit against the other door, still plastered against the seats. After what seemed like forever, he propped up and exited the car. Swiftly striding over the driver's side. He slipped in " Are you going to stay back there or?" he trailed off looking in the rear view mirror at me. "Um, yeah I'm coming." I said. I hopped up from the car floor and lifted my way into the passenger seat, accidentally having to step on his leather seats which I got a heated glare for. Buckling my seat belt, the car I looked over to him. " Seat belt?" I asked. He snorted and made he car roar to life. I huffed and attempted to look out the foggy windows as we pulling off from where ever we was. Sasuke drove in silence, nothing but the heating system ramming against the escape vents. " Its warm in here" I stated. He grunted in return and tilted the stirring wheel. " I had the heat on while the car was in standby mode." he said softly. I made an ah sound, not really knowing what else to say. Right after, we were consumed in another uncomfortable silence. "Nice weather huh?" I blurted out. He gave me a vague look and turned back to the road, moving his right arm to the radio. Chimes and stings invaded my ear drums; I had to admit it had a nice rhythm to it. _'Oooo, oooo…. Oooo oooo…_' the voiced echoed over again_. _I looked at the bright orange light ;' **_Artist: Half noise : Don't lie to me_**' flashed. _'Oh I tried to, believe you with your bodies on the ground.' _I closed my eyes blissfully, trying to take in the soft words. _'Oh I did to you, with your bodies on the ground. Oooo, Don't lie to me, Don't lie to me' _"This is beautiful" I whispered over to him. I didn't really expecting a reply, so continued on with the music. '_Don't cry to me, Don't cry to me. Were not your enemies, your enemies.' _"Yeah it is, it calming to my nerves." he finally said. My only reply was a harmonious hum. '_you say, when you said it was done Had it even begun? You say, when you said it_

_was done.' _" This song has a vibe of coldplay" I expressed. He gave me a small laugh; it sounded rich velvety. " I thought so to when I first discovered them." he chimed. The chorus of the song repeated again, the soft soprano yet masculine voice leaving behind trails of acoustic cords in his place as it came to and end. " I looked over to him shockingly. " you discovered them? Where?" I questioned. He glanced over to me with a hoisted brow. " Youtube?" he specified, looking at weirdly. "Oh" I replied lamely, real smooth. I actually thought he discovered them at like a gig or something. Quietness overtook the car again. I looked at him through my peripherals; he had a stern look on his face, not taking his eyes off the road. 'I sighed, well so much for conversation. 2 for car, 0 for Ino'. I thought. ' " You do know im a teenager just like you, I'm human just like you. Just because of the rumors you hear about me doesn't mean their actuality." he claimed roughly. I winced at his tone; did I offended him? I didn't think I said anything hurtful. I angled my body to face him. The stern look still plastered on his pale face. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you Sasuke, I just thought that since you can have anything you want and the way you phrased that statement, You might've discovered them another way. I really didn't mean to offend you.." I stated. He kept his eyes on the road turning only at certain points. If he heard my apology he didn't acknowledge that he did . Ultimately I turned back around , crossing my arms across my body and seat belt. " Jerk" I mumbled under my breath. We drove in silence again, thing time I didn't even attempt to try to break it. Abruptly the car came to a stop. I whipped to Sasuke, who quickly turned off the car and turned to me; His eyes boring into mine. " That's right, you assumed that I get what I always want. ." he spat out. I gave him a skeptical look, refolding my arms across my chest. He sighed looking at me, rolling his eyes. " Okay sometimes and sometimes that maybe its true but somehow the things that I want are so hard to get." he grumbled. " Please Sasuke, you can have anything you could ever want in a blink of an eye. You have shit loads of girls adoring you, some even guys. You have tons of people who wants your friendship, hell just be blessed in your presence. You come from a rich family and you can never forget you basically run the school." I declared. " What more would you want?" I chastised. In an instant, he started to move closer. His body reaching over to my side, arms branched out in front of me; enclosing me in. My breath fastened in my windpipe. He was too close for comfort, I couldn't move away. " what more do I want you ask?" he questioned me. His onyx eyes bored even deeper into mine; an endless train of ink. He ascended closer. My heart rate started soaring. Something jittery and hot in the pit of my stomach. His breath sprayed into my face in a narrow gust, my noise picking up the familiar smell of Mint and tobacco. 'Push him away Ino!' I screamed to myself. But my body wasn't budging. Why wasn't my body budging?. Soon our noses tickled against each other. All of a sudden a loud ringer engulfed the car. He moved back, our eyes finally breaking the contact. I swiftly turned to face the window, pressing my flushed face to the cold glass. " What is it?" Sasuke said with a chilling voice. I could hear the squeaking of the other voice. I couldn't think; this always seems to happen to me around this guy, Damn him. After a couple of seconds I was pulled out my musing again by a loud growl. " Do not fuck with my patients, do not call me with this irrelevancy ever again." he threatened. I stayed still; my heart still thumping. Was he going to try to pull that again?. I was expecting the unexpected. But what I really wasn't expecting was for him to exhale a long breathe and hear the car door open. " Come." he said. I looked up confused, where the hell was I? From the distinction of it the car was parked in some type of fancy parking deck. 'Dammit I should really pay more attention to my surroundings.' I complained. Finally, getting out the car I followed Sasuke to an elevator. Stepping into the large white glass box ,I Glazed in amazement. Sasuke pushed 11th button. As we went up I noticed a door on each floor we past. "Um, Sas-" " We our at my home" he interrupted. At his home? I thought. I studied him, he didn't show any alter motives or anything by standing there with his eyes close, but then again He did try to eat me in the car. I shivered at the memory. Finally a ding was heard. He preceded out of the elevator with me hot on his trail only to stop at a door about twenty feet away from the elevator. My eyes squinted in question. So he lives in one of these types of places, where the elevator takes you to your literally in front of your door step. As I continued to study him, he had pulled out a card and a small beeping sound was heard. As we walked through the door, I was stunned motionless; I in the main room. the walls were snow-white along with the hardwood flooring. Right when you entered you. The white and sliver sloping steps was attached to the living room ready to lead you up to the next floor; The couches and chairs along with the rest of the living room set were exact matching color of the walls. Dark blue sofa pillows. And carpets were laid across in complementing colors. Parts of the walls had caved frames with light rides hovering over the decorative plates and vases that was appointed inside. Overall the place was elegant yet it lacked a homey feeling. Exploring more, I found the kitchen; it had marble stone island and luxurious stools and the latest steal appliances. Walking around more, The one thing I began to look for was never spotted; a family photo. Sighing, I stopped at the stairs again. I didn't want to intrude even more. " Sasuke" I called. " up stairs!" he yelled back. I slowly walked up the stares, my Nike's padding against the floorboards. I passed a lot of doors which I guess were either bathrooms or bedrooms. I hear dressers being shut and closed in the last door on the left. Standing by the door I peaked in. the walls was a red color with one black stripe running through the middle of the walls hotdog style. His bed draped in black satin like sheets and red pillows. Beside the King size bed the room was pretty bare besides a red wood dresser and a 24'inch flat screen TV hanging on the wall. After the shuffling was done. Sasuke reappeared holding a pair of clothes. Walking his way over to me he dropped the clothes, my hands instinctively reached out and caught them. " the bathroom is in there " he said coolly pointing his thumb to the left. I was really confused. Shifting my hand to my waist I glared at him. " Why are you handing me these clothes?" I asked. He just blinked at me. " Because you need it, you look like someone ran you over and through you in a blender. He implied. I gasped in shock. Did he just go there? I couldn't look that horrible. My glare intensified. "You didn't have to bring me here you know, you just went out your way, plus I have to get home soon" I stated. He just gave me his signature smirk and an eye full of amusement. " check your phone and look at the most recent message." He demanded. " Okay?" I said. Pulling out my phone from my pants pocket I skimmed through.

**7:23 pm**

**From: Dad**

**-Where are you? You left an hour ago. Hurry back.**

I looked down at my screen confused. When did I get this. Than it clicked, when I was at the park. That was the msg I was getting. This is the message I almost lost my life too. Glancing up I looked at Sasuke, he was staring at me. " this is at 7:23 and it's from my dad, what am I looking for exactly?" I asked annoyed. He just raised his brow again and told me to scroll up one more time; I had one more message. Clicking on it I scanned it,

**7:58pm**

**From: Dad**

**- your friend Luna called me so I'm aware of what happened, next time charge your phone. oh, And have a good time my little tulip. :]**

**Make sure you call me tomorrow. Love dad. :3**

My eyes widen. Did my dad find out what happened at the park? I looked up to Sasuke. A frown placed upon my face. " So you guys were the one at the playground?" I asked. He looked at me confused. " come again?" he asked. I was outraged than, How dare him and his followers do that to me. Scaring me half the deaf. " don't play stupid Sasuke, So you thought the bullet thing was funny huh?!" I spat. His eyes narrowed towards me; all amusement gone. " okay what the fuck are you talking about? What bullets?" he asked. " oh what bullets? The same bullet and plot you guys tricked into believing that was real! My dad just said Luna called him and told him what happened." I stated. He can't lie his way out of this, he might as well man up and admit it. " Me and Luna what?" he asked. I huffed, why was he still playing? Cant he see im serious now. " the dumb role doesn't fit you Sasuke, I bet you and your buddies recorded it to huh? You and Luna sure make a good team though, her and her stupid -" I abruptly stopped. Wait, Who is Luna?. Sasuke was looking at me like I was a crazy person. " Wait, who's Luna?" I asked him. " She's a girl in my circle group I think, I'm not really sure. I don't really pay attention to her." he answered slowly, eying me with caution. I tilted my head in confusion. " But I don't know or talk to any of your stuck up chick friends, so how she get my dad number and call him?" I asked Suspiciously. The amused glint entered his eyes again. " Lets just say your dad thinks your spending the night over Luna's house." he claimed. I blinked. So my dad didn't know about the park thing? So Sasuke really didn't know about it either?. I felt a bit light-headed; So it was real. After a minute or so I continued, " Okay so, if I don't know a Luna, and my dad thinks I'm over her house what does that…". I trailed off. Looking down at the clothes under my arm, I began to piece the pieces together. My eyes widened in realization. " Don't worry Ya-ma-na-ka" he said walking me over to something. I heard a door open . " I don't bite." he whispered in my ear before pushing me into the bathroom. The door closed with a click. After what seemed like a year, I Walked deeper into the bathroom at sickly slow pace. I soon dropped the clothes Sasuke gave me, falling to my knees I could only focused on one thing; I'm spending the night over Uchiha, Sasuke's house.

* * *

(A/n : hope you like, I wasn't feeling that well today so I apologize if it wasn't up to par. :c but still

REVIEW. FAVORITE. AND FOLLLLLOOOOOWWW! And thanks for the review, I really enjoy reading them. It inspires me to update faster. Hehe. See you next Chapter YATTA! (/ ^0^)/


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: Sorry you guise it been so long, i have a lot of projects due soon :[ so when i get home, Im either tired or doing work *sigh* senior year in high schools are no walk in the park, but please enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I** DO NOT OWN** ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS.)

* * *

I couldn't believe it, I am actually at Sasuke's house. Finally grasping the concept of it, I lift myself up from the cold wood floor. First thing I saw was my self. Blonde hair standing in every direction, crewneck glittered with twigs and stains of grass, face flushed with red, and dirt clung to my arms and neck. I didn't even want to know how I smelled. 'God, how did Sasuke tolerate this?'. I thought. Looking around the bathroom, it wasn't a shocker how fancy it looked. The light sparked everywhere, from the shiny marble sink to the cushion toilet. I glared, I didn't know what I was glaring for but it seemed to be pointed to the see-through shower. It made me sick to wonder how many girls have been in here with him. 'Disgusting' I thought. Walking to the door to lock it, I Stripped off my clothes I turned on the shower and slide in quietly closing the glass door behind me. The hot water did wonders for my tired muscles. I could see the dirt wash off my body into the drain. As my face was in side the rainfall of steaming water, I reached to get the soap, only for my hands to knock something over. In its absence. I pushed my hair back to my head and reached down to pick up a pink curvy bottle. 'sweet plum body wash & shampoo. 2 in 1 ' it read. Why would Sasuke have sweet plum shampoo and body wash in his shower? Suddenly, memories of the playground surfaced. **"Strawberry, It suites you."**. Even though I was under the hot water a chill still ran down my body, how did he know what type of shampoo I used? I huffed, this was just dandy, when I decide to switch up my suds I almost died. Lesson learned: never change-up your body wash and shampoo. After I washed my hair and my body more times than I can count, I decided to get out after seeing signs of prune hands. Turning the knobs off, I grabbed a fluffy black towel of the rack and wrapped it around my hair and a red one for my body. After drying off , I walked over to where I dropped the clothes Sasuke gave me. I lifted them up and analyzed them. I could feel the blood go to my head. How dare he give me a lingerie set, pink lace ones at that. I threw them on the counter as if my hands have been burned by a dragon. I bet my left arm that those have been worn. "I can't wear those 'things'" I said to myself. I looked back at the pile of dirty clothes, only to scrunch my lips at it. Those were defiantly out he question. After putting my dirty clothes in the hamper, I took a moment to ponder if I should risk it. I took in a determined breathe and unlocked the door, slowly creeping it open to see if the coast was clear; and it was. Swiftly, I closed the door to Sasuke's room and locked it and made my way to the dresser. Briefs were stocked into the tight rectangles. " I can't believe I'm doing this shit." I said grabbing a pair of black boxer briefs. I slide them under my towel. Making my way to his closet, I opened it to find it listed with nice pressed shirts and jeans that were hanged up nicely and coded into different sections. I randomly Picked out a dark long sleeve blue button down shirt, and I stripped quickly of my towel and placed it over my body. Cold cloth pressed against my bud, sending a sharp reminder that I didn't have a bra one. Abruptly, the handle of the door started to move. Sasuke's voice boomed behind the door." It seems that you don't have the sense to come down the stairs for dinner ". I closed my eyes " Fuck my life." I whispered. I hurried and took the towel off my damp hair, feeling the coldness latch unto to the shirt. I opened the door to see a suspicious Uchiha. He looked me up and down, I could feel every slide of his glaze burn up my body. Suddenly, I felt so self-conscious. " Your hairs wet." he stated finally. " It takes to long to dry so.." I spoke. He cleared his throat, " Well come down already, I ordered take out." he said walking away. I glared at his back, trying to pull down the shirt. Sadly, it only went to my mid-thigh, and the boxers only slightly trimming the ends of it. I sighed, oh well. Walking down the stairs I saw him laid back on the couch, flipping through Netflix movies. " You watch movies?" I asked, looking into the food bag. He snorted, "No, I just pay my Netflix bill every month just to have it.". I wiggled my nose; Miso soup. " Do you have food in the fridge?" I asked, still looking at the miso in disgust. " I really don't know, Sakura comes and stock everything.". He said causally. I turned to enter kitchen quickly scanning the fridge and pulling out materials. " So you and her date?" I asked. " No, she just bugs me a lot to help around the house." "So she doesn't stay over?" I questioned, slicing a piece of fish. " You sure ask a lot of questions." he chimed from the living room. But he was right, I do ask a lot of questions but I mean he didn't seem to be a person who would do this, just last week he and the waffle house clique was cutting my throat about how I stole their parking spot, which I still get hell about seeing I kind of made it mine. "So you're not going to eat this miso?" he asked shortly. " No, I don't like miso. It's not something you should eat all the time." I claimed. " Well I am." he stated. I rolled my eyes. Fine, more food for me. Not like I was going to make him some anyways. Soon, I began chopping veggies and tossing them into the pot, slicing the fish in halfs and seasoning it, along with a lot more multitasking. After the longer dishes were done, I decided to turn to the radio on a R&B station so I could dance. Having fun while your cooking makes things even more enjoyable. As " Tonight" by John Legend flew through the speakers, I began swaying my hips to the beat while taking out a few tomatoes, putting them with the veggies. A cough ranged over the beat, I swiftly turned around to find Sasuke leaning against the door, looking at me with an amused glint. I turned away with a red face. " Something smells good." he said. I could hear his footsteps getting closer. I nodded in approval, busying myself with the setting of the grilled fish on the blue glass platter. I could see him look at the plates and then walking away. " Wait!" I yelled to him. He stopped and looked at me. I opened my mouth but couldn't verbalized my thoughts. What was I suppose to say? I wanted his company now?. I sighed and looked away scratching lightly at my nose. "Sit down in the dinning room and ill um, bring the food in there." I said softly. He just blinked and walked up to me, grabbing the platter of the grilled fish and turning around. " Ill help." he said. I couldn't help but smile, I'm not sure why but I was happy. After we set the table and laid all the food and drinks onto the table, we sat down. " you made a lot in such short time." he said, his eyes roaming. Laid out on the table in a neat fashion was Nikujaga, Yakizakana, and rice along with pickled plum with sides of sautéed cherry red tomatoes. I waited for him to take the first bite, slightly chewing on my bottom lip. After he took another bite, I relaxed and began eating myself quietly indulging myself in the surprisingly comfortable silence until I felt unmovable eyes on my forehead. "Gimmie your tomatoes" his deep voiced singed. I looked up to him, while his eyes seemed to look from me to my plate of just tomatoes. I didn't question it, and held my plate out to him to take. Before I knew it, they were gone and in his mouth. He stood up without another word. " you can leave the dishes right there, the maid would get it in the morning, and the room you can sleep In is the first door on the right." he explained. And without another sound, he left out the room to god knows where. I could feel a headache coming on; He didn't even say thank you. I huffed, he is such a Jerk. " I should've never fed him" I mumbled as I started to make my way to clean the dishes. By the time I got in the room, It was about 10:34pm. I didn't really look for Sasuke, I didn't think he wanted to be bothered and plus I felt a bit tired, after a good shower and meal, who wouldn't?. The room was a rusty-red color, with white fluffy bed sheets and comforter and instantly feel asleep.

•••

I wasn't sure what time it was, or what was going on but I heard noises. Opening my eyes a bit I looked around; still at Sasuke's house, so what was that noise?, the only thing I could hear was the rain outside stomping down unto the roof and sliding down the window. Than it banged again, along with some type of screaming sound. I got up instantly, walking out my room down the hall towards the horrifying sound; It was defiantly yelling. And not the weird kind you would hear at night. This one was terrorizing, sounded like someone was in pain, I quickened my pace, feet swiftly meeting the cold flooring. It started to get louder as I approached Sasuke's room. It was coming from Sasuke's room. My heart was pounding, what was going on in there?. Suddenly the yelling started again, " Onii-chan, Kaa-chan,… Otousan.! don't leave me here by myself!". I wasted no more time and opened the door slowly, freezing in my way; Sasuke was spaced out on the bed, cover spilled all around him, his raven head tossing and turning. Was this really Sasuke? I thought. I walked up to him slowly grabbing a grip of his frantic arm. " Sasuke! Sasuke!, wake up!" I said sternly. Abruptly, I felt a solid clutched hand over my wrist. I sucked in a breath when my eyes met what looked like red ones? But before I could decipher if it was real, it vanished. I just continued to look at him, He was now sitting up, arm propped on his knees. All that could be heard was the rain water and the hard breathing of the boy in front of me. He let go of my wrist and looked to the door from where I entered. " You were having a bad dream." I spoke, slightly rubbing the red marks on my abused wrist. I t was quite for a while. " Sas-" " Get. Out." he interrupted with a horse voice. He didn't even toss me a look. His hair was stamped to his face from what I perceived as sweat. "But-" "I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!. NOW!" he yelled with such coldness and hatred, I jumped. A slight taken back, I could still see his form shaking a bit, most likely still started from the nightmare. I was worried, ive never seen this side of him before, this…this… vulnerability. Instead of taking his warning, I walked around to the other side of the bed, his eyes burning on me. Getting the covers, I slid in and laid down. " It's okay Sasuke, I'm here." I whispered softly looking at from the pillow. His head turned towards me, and what I saw in his eyes made me want to cry; Loneliness and fear. Without a second thought I scooted forward and pulled him down unto his pillow slowly, never loosing eye contact. The palms of my hands still etched on is cheeks. Words didn't need to be spilled from our tongues, for our eyes did it for us._ 'Don't leave me alone tonight.'_. I just continued to glaze at him, his eyes softening every second till they closed. After a few minutes, I just closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist, Listening to his even breathing and slowly loosing consciousness. '_ I wouldn't dream of it.'._

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW. SEE YOU SOON. YATTA! \m/(=^0^=)\m/


	10. Chapter 10

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters)

* * *

I woke up feeling renewed. Turning on my side, I could feel something press against my face. Opening my eyes I looked at the sleeping form beside me. Sitting up a bit, my hair flan around me in crinkled blond stands. With a light yawn, I turned towards Sasuke's sleeping body, his raven hair plastered across the pillow as if it was stained in black ink; He really was a beautiful man. 'Who knew he was going through so much?' I thought. I could feel my eyes starting to water. "Why are you crying" a horse deep voice sounded. I gasped and whisked my head over to his. Coal, half lidded eyes met mine. "I-I'm not crying!" I exclaimed. God this was embarrassing, I shouldn't be crying for this loser. I heard him snort and shortly after feeling the bed shift, a warm arm slipped around my waist, pulling me back down to the pillow. "Do I even want to know why your crying?" he asked, scooting closer and inserting his face in the crook of my neck. I could feel his breather tickle my skin, making me want to shiver. "..Most likely not" I said, letting my back cuddle closer to his body. "Oh and good morning" I said. His only reply was a hum. It was a weird site seeing Sasuke like that, In a way I wish I didn't. Who would have known he was mourning the lost of his family members, like where did they all go? Did they not want him or anything?. I knocked myself out my musing, no longer wanting to think of it. For a while it was complete silence between us. " You smell good, and your hair is soft." he claimed in a muffled tone. I blushed, was he really smelling me?. " Thanks,…you don't smell so bad yourself" I said. After that it was quite again, only the sound of his breathing and the feeling on my sensitive neck. Who would have believed it? Sasuke Uchiha is cuddling with me in his house, in his clothes and everything. I sighed, even though he might have the biggest ego and is the biggest dick lord in the world, he actually isn't that bad. Suddenly, a phone started vibrating, I could hear Sasuke groan and move away from me. I cuddled deeper into the covers, trying to hide my blush. "What is it?" he said harshly into the phone. I blinked up at his frowned face, clearly all trace of peaceful Sasuke was gone. " What do you mean their in town?" he yelled. I jumped at the sudden change of volume. Who's in town? And what's making Sasuke look so on edge?. He ruffed his hair. " Ill call you when I'm on the way." he stated. Their was a slight pause before he turned towards me. "Go get dressed, you can barrow a shirt and some pants, they might be too big or too small but they will have to do." he said, lifting his self out the bed. He quickly made his way out the room, only to return with a set of clothes with the colors of dark blue and black. I huffed; figures. "My old clothes seem to fit your size better since you have a small waist." he said. I opened my mouth to intervene, but stopped when his voice interrupted. " I'm going to take a shower. Make haste." he voiced, sternly. I stuck out my tongue in response. "Jerk" I mumbled slipping out the bed. After I heard the shower come on, I went to look at the clothes he gave me; a dark blue short sleeve shirt and black loose waist shorts. I frowned. What am I suppose to do with this?. Looking in his closet I pulled out a black blazer, looking around his room, I finally found a safety pin. skipping to the bed I began to get dressed. Tucking in the shirt, I raised up the shorts to my stomach clamping the pin to keep it in place and hidden it. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. Out came a dripping wet Sasuke with only a towel to his glorious frame. I let out a shriek, and quickly turned around. I could hear him shuffling through his clothes. " You can go into the bathroom now, there's a set of toothpaste and a brush laid out." he announced. I glared at the wall. 'Was he telling me my breath smelled?' I thought self consciously. Not even responding, I quickly made my way into the steaming bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth and placed my hair into a high pony, also stole a bit of his deodorant but I wont tell him about that. After I was done, Sasuke was no longer in the room. Quickly putting on the blazer I ran out the room to find Sasuke. He was situated leaning on the corner of the door with his keys with his jacket and shoes already on "Lets go" he said. Quickly, I put on my shoes and left after his shadow down the short hall. When we finally got to his car, he quickly roared it to life as I hopped in the front seat. He than quickly swerve out the car lot.

* * *

I was getting use to Sasuke's demeanor; quite yet deadly. I didn't know what it was that was bothering him but I wanted to find out. As we past by stores, I decided that now was the time to ask. " So Sasuke-" " Mind your own." he cut in dully. I looked at him in confusion. " How did you-" " Your easy to read, just like a lot of people." he said slowly. I glared at him and folded my arms. " Am not" I mumbled. His silky laugh entered the car. " You're an interesting idiot Yamanaka." he claimed. I looked out the window, letting the idiot part go. We finally came to a halt at Raffton's coffee house. " I work here" I said stupidly looking around the parking lot. " He handed me money " Get me the number one, say its for Uchiha Sasuke" he said. I just looked at the money and then at him. "you gave me a hundred on accident and a please would help" I claimed. He scoffed. " Uchiha only carry hundreds." he said highly completely ignoring my other statement. " really? then it must be a bitch paying for school lunch than huh?" I said exiting the car before he could retaliate. Walking in side the café I went to order his majesty's number one. Standing in the line, I hummed to the beat of Skyfall by Adele. Finally I got to the counter. Their was a girl that I never saw before, maybe because we had different shifts. She had short brown hair with a shirt to low to hide her assets, and big round glasses that didn't even look to be described.

"can I get a number one, please" . I stated. She smiled and started making it. "um, and its for Uchiha, Sasuke?" I said unsure. Her quirky smile quickly went away. "Its for Sasuke Uchiha.?" she asked seriously. " How do you know Sasuke?" she questioned irritably. I glared at her; all I said was it was for Sasuke and her whole persona changes? what the hell. " That, is none of your business" I stated calmly.

She glared fitfully at me and slapped her hands on the table. " Listen here bitc-" " I was wondering what was taken you so long, but it seems that the worker is incompetent of giving good services." I looked over my shoulder to see Sasuke blankly staring at the girl. "Oh Sasuke-sama I-". He just snorted; "I don't need excuses just my coffee, but if it seems you can only give that" He said. I scoffed in laughter, quickly shutting up when he glanced over to me. Getting the coffee and condiments from the table and putting on the necessary tops, he gracefully put them into a container. "Lets Go" he said. I just nodded and stuck my tongue out at the girl when his back was turned. Suddenly, I hit something hard and fell to the ground." My apologies miss, I wasn't looking to where I was going." a voice called. I looked up and saw a slightly tanned and brown haired guy. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs that framed his toned face, as his iris shined a bright green. I couldn't help but stare into them. I snapped out of it when he reached out his hand to help me up. " Thank you." I said . His hands were very cold, like a winters day. Pulling my hand away, I looked up to see a brilliant smile. " why are you smiling like that?" I questioned warily. He shifted upon his left feet nervously. " sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I was just thinking about how lucky I was to bump into someone as beautiful As you " I blushed at his bluntness. "T- thank you, I've never been told I was beautiful before." I said looking away. Instead of replying, he picked something off the floor and started pressing buttons. Noticing it was my phone, I was about to ask for it when he said he was just putting his number in it. I felt a bit cautious when he said that, i mean what guy bumps into you and gives you his number like that, but my thoughts fell dead on my tongue when he flashed me a smile and handed me my phone. "Thanks?" I claimed. Before he could comment, the bell to the door ranged and Sasuke's voice interrupted. "excuse us, you're making our coffee go cold." Before I could realize, Sasuke was already pulling me away. I didn't even protest, there was something about the vibe that he was giving off; hidden yet deadly. As we entered the car, Sasuke didn't even say one word to me, he handed me my coffee and drove away. The way to my house was a long and quite one after i gave the instructions to my house. " Are you not talking to me?" I ask, looking over too him. His jaw was clinched tight, but he kept his eyes forward. My phone started ringing, drawing out some of the stuffiness in the car. " Hello?" I answered. " How's my little tulip doing?" looking at the phone. I read the unknown number. "Dad?" I asked. "Yours truly, sorry about that though, I'm at the workplace, they asked me to come in i wont be home till late tonight around eleven" he said. "Its fine." I replied. " You have to do what you got to do." "that's right my little the Yamanaka spirit. But I was just calling to tell you that, and get back safely home ok?" "Okay dad" I replied. After we said our goodbyes is when we were pulling up to my beige and white house. Sasuke cut off his car as I stepped out the car. I looked back at him in wonder as he walked around. " Um, Sasuke?" " Just open your door." He said dryly. I huffed, but still complied. As we entered we took our shoes of and hung up the coats. " Since you invited your self in you can go exploring." I said dropping my phone on the counter and running up the stairs. " I'll be back I'm going to change." I yelled. before i left out of sight, He grunted in return. Walking down the hallway I entered my bedroom to see its the same way I left it; tidy and clean. Quickly slipping out the clothes Sasuke let me borrow and quickly exchanging it for baggy drawstring sweatpants and a black grayish wife beater and a pair of gray boy shorts. I sighed in contentment. finally had my underwear on. Grabbing his clothes I walked down to the stairs to go was them. " Hey Sasuke, I'm going to wash the clothes you let me borrow ok?" I yelled into the door frame of the living room only to glaze around the furniture and a missing person. "Sasuke?" I called. Walking into the kitchen I saw Sasuke sitting at the island counter top looking at my phone screen. "Sasuke?" I asked worried. He didn't glaze up to me. Walking closer to wear he was sitting I looked at my phone and to him. Frowning, I moved to get my phone when my forearm was grabbed. "Turning to scold him, his lips crashed to mines. Stunned and shocked, I didn't dare move, my mind felt like mash potatoes. Finally grasping a bit, I attempted to push away, only for him to hold my hangs in his right hand. Still attempting to struggle against his drugged kisses, I felt him slide his cold hands behind my neck, Deeping the kiss. Closing my eyes I couldn't fight it, the feel of his lips on mines was electrifying. I gasped when I felt his tongue glaze across my lips. He quickly entered my mouth exploring everything. I gave a soft moan when he bit my lip. As he hosted me unto the island counter as. I began sucking and biting his neck. I, Ino Yamanaka refuse to sit back and be dominated. Intrusively, he bit the nape of my neck and I gave another throaty moan. Blushing crazy, I bit my lip to stop the weird sounds as he continued to assault my neck. Okay, maybe I would sit back and let myself be dominated. I could feel a pool of heat settle in my stomach. I couldn't find the strength to stop him nor did I really want to. His cool fingers tips ran up my sides underneath my tank top while the other hand played with the him of my sweatpants, all the more making me want him more. He Quickly worked his way back to my lips, capturing it in a hungry haste. 'Why was I letting this happen? Why am I not fighting him off? I don't like him, . .' I chanted in my weak excuse of a brain. Without realizing it, I was wrapped around him like a baby monkey while he walked passed my dads room. Wait when did we go up the stairs?. He quickly kicked open my already cracked door and laid me onto the bed, quickly straddling above me grasping both my hands above my head. I could feel my heart thumping rapidly in my chest as he blew his cold breath against my ear. " You are mines Ino, Not no one else's. I will not accept it." he claimed. his husky voice rippled through my body, Making that pool of heat grow lower. I couldn't comprehend what he said but all I knew was that my body liked it. He continued to leave cooled, electrifying kisses along my neck and lips as I continued to give him back noises of pleasure. Suddenly his lips wasn't on mine anymore, Whimpering at the lost, I opened my half lilted eyes to see him looking at me. both of us breathing hard and fast. " I should stop before I loose control with you." he said slowly. Looking into his eyes I could tell he was serious; his eyes held an animalistic glaze with what seemed like specks of red in his iris. I couldn't turn my head away, he had sucked me into his depths. At that moment I knew, I knew I lost the battle; the strength and the determination. I knew it. I could feel my eyes sting with the oncoming of tears. I've never felt this before; the feel of being scared and excited at the same time. excited because this was all new to me, scared because I could picture what was coming. I feel into the category with all the rest of the girl population. I felt the heat and the tickle of the water doing down the sides of my face. I felt him wipe at them and kiss the corner of my eyes and than my lips. I saw in his eyes as he struggled with what he wanted and his brain. I saw as he looked and answered his phone. I saw as he looked at me one last time before he left. I heard as he shut the door. And I heard as he zoomed out my drive way. As I slowly shielded my eyes with my arm, I let the rest of my tears fall. Sitting up I wiped them away and gave my lungs a deep inhale. Biting and caressing my lip, I looked toward my window. I liked him; and I was falling. Falling hard.

* * *

(A/N: IM SOOOO SORRRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS! LIFE HAS BEEN A VERY SCARY RIDE. ive been dealing with a wisdom teeth extractions, doctor visits, school, and my mom. so please forgive me and I will try harder to post. and I really hope you liked this chap. I wanted to get Ino and Sasuke a bit of chemistry going on to fuel the fire. So please FAV, REVIEW, AND SUBSCRIBE, ^_^ YATTA!)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating, but ive just been busy, I'm finally done with High school so that's a plus, so I should have a bit of time before I go to college in Aug. to update. But anyhow, I really hope you guys are enjoying this story and continue to leave awesome reviews. The songs I put in here can always be found on YouTube. So listening to them while you read can help set the mood. Just a tip. Thanks a bunch For staying with me. -Lady of Eden.

Now on with the story. Yatta!

* * *

After her episode of confessions, Ino was indeed warn out, It's not every freaking day to tell Sasuke Uchiha that you love him-well…. Indirectly speaking. As Ino fixed things aimlessly around her room, he cheeks burned; They kissed. And it wasn't no ' I want to kiss you for the hell of it' type kiss, but one of passion that's the blond wasn't sure she was ready for. She heard stories of the Uchiha, most were bad, but than again they were just that; stories. Dad always said ' Buttercup, don't judge a flower just because its taking a while to blossom' or something along those lines, but still the stoic stalwart make was plagued her thoughts. Ino grunted in frustration. "Why am I tripping over this right now?, damn it Ino, it was just a kiss, you've had some before, maybe not as good but still kisses." So what's the big hype about this one? She asked herself. _Because it wasn't just a kiss, it was a full blown make out!"_ her inner mind told her in Inner Ino had a point, he had her wanting more, e had her on the verge of loosing her sanity with those slow yet demanding kisses. The way he possessively held her waist, the way he brushed the stray stands of her escaped hair. Ino felt a chill go down her spine just thinking about it. The way those slender cold fingers ghosted across her fevered skin, around er thigh and torso in captious motions. While leaving trails of bumps down her body. His hot breathe up her neck felt so cool when he did those sinful things to her. She was going crazy just thinking about it. As she closed her eyes and pictured is chilling presence once again, Ino absentmindedly, knocked over her nail polish bottles on her gray vanity. She looked at her self in the mirror. Rosy cheeks and glazed over eyes looked back, glassed with lust and needing passion. "What is this man doing to me?" I asked, pressing my hands on the cool vanity table. As I continued too stare at myself, I suddenly noticed a purple small mark on my neck. With a gasp, clutched my neck with my hand, moving it away and back again continuously, wondering if my eyes were playing tricks on me. Abut they were not, A hickey stood at a sharp contrast against my skin, marking it for weeks to come. And at this particular moment, I knew my answer to my later question; Everything

Sitting in her living room watching " The Other Guys', Ino continued to munch on some butter popcorn while cuddled up on her red couch. " Gadder bitches better be using Jimmies!" yelled her t.v. a ringing was heard over her laughter. Quickly calming her giggles, she searched her make shift bed for her cell phone. _Shaken, like a ladder to the sun… makes me feel like a mad man on the run… find me never, never, far gone…so put your leather, leather, leather on-on-on-on. Your Zerrroooo!_ Screamed her phone, quickly finding it under her covers she pressed the talk key. "Hello?" she asked. No response was given. Looking back at the screen she noticed it said Kyuta. Ino frowned, she didn't remember any Kyuta. "Um, Hello" Ino tried again. She could hear shuffling this time on the other side. " Hello?" the deep voice answered. " Um, who is this?" she asked cautiously. " Its me Kyuta, I meet you at the coffee shop today" he stated. Than it clicked. " Oh yeah, the guy that said I was pretty, yeah I remember you." " I said beautiful, but ill let that slide for now." he said with a chuckle. I cleared my throat and sat up a bit. " so um.. Why ya calling?" I questioned. He began by telling me he was insanely bored and was hoping that we could hang out tonight, possibly go for a walk. " But you don't know where I live" I said suspiciously. He laughed. " Of course not, but we do live in the same small town, so how about I meet you on the corner of 1st &Alvenstad. I contemplated my response. What if he was a rapist, or a killer. Should I risk my life possibly for a guy with a nice body and a nice laugh? When I was just about to decline his offer, he begged me to say yes. And so I gave in. Quickly telling him ill meet him their in 30, I hopped off the couch to run up stairs to put on some black tights and a long loose low thigh length purple knitted sweater . Combing my hair out , I decided to let it lay loosing against my hips, only adding a couple bobby pins to keep them from my eyes. Grabbing my tote messenger bag and phone, I put on my back combat boots and walked out the house, locking the door behind me. As I neared the corner of where I was suppose to meet him at, I heard load music. Looking up to the sign of a black building with red lights everywhere, it read ' Amaterasu'. Nearing closer, the music began to get clearer. Quickly sending him a text that I was here, I listen to the music that was escaping in the club walls.

_Hold on to me._

_I hear the peel of the underground._

_And tell the city that I'm still here._

_You think it's too much, too much to ask for._

_I think I gave myself away._

_You know it might be too much, too much to take on,_

_So I'll keep this quarrel between the sky and _

I Nodding my head I continued to wait for the guy. Expertly ignoring the guys that kept trying to talk to me.

_Ohhhh,_

_Ohhhh,_

_Bound to be,_

_Bound to be,_

_Oh._

_Hold onto me_

_And take me deep into mad and sound_

_And I know you'll with me with love, great family._

_So, shut off the beacons, cause we know what's out there!_

_Shut off the beacons, cause we know what's out there!_

_Shut off the beacons cause we know what's out there!_

_Forever quarrel between the sky and I!_

_OHHHH!Ohhhhh! Ohhhhhhhh! Ohhh!_

Finally, he texted me saying he was here, but he was coming through the ally way. Kicking off the wall I made my way to the side of the club, waiting to see his silhouette come through to the translucent lighting the streets had.

_Bound to be,Bound to be-e,Bound to be, to be,Bound to be-e,Bound to be,Holy._

Slowly a guy dressed in a light gray loose sweater and black skinny jeans came out. "Kyuta?" I asked

_Bound to be, Bound to be-e,Bound to be,HolyBound to be, Bound to be-e,Bound to be, ._

The guy just stood staring at me with a stoic face. Confusion hit my face, is he not the guy? I thought. He just smiled and nodded his head, " Come with me for a second. Too many… wondering eyes." he stated, looking behind me somewhere.

_Between the sky and the sky and the sky and the sky and I. Between the sky and I_

Looking behind me, I saw the same men from earlier looking at me with lust. Quickly looking at Kyuta again, I followed him into the alleyway. The music going back to thumps while transitioning. " I'm glad you came.." he stated. "Well you did ask, but where are we going?" I stated looking at his back. He stopped. "Just here." he said. In a blink I was pushed against the wall of the building. " What the hell!" I yelled, He covered my mouth, His breathe close to my lips, tingling them in the wait, my heart started beating fast, "Now, Are you going to scream?" he asked softly. I shook my head fast. " Good girl" he whispered in my ear. I was scare out my mind. Stupid girl. I just had to follow this guy into an alley way. A tear slipped down my face, anticipating the worst. He drew a finger across my cheek. Slowly kissing my lips. 'This is wrong!'. trying to wiggle my way out, his thigh came between my legs, trapping me against the brick wall. "P-Please stop." I asked. He shook his head against my neck. " I cant, I'm waiting for something, its in your best interest really. Lets just say, me doing this to you is a form of payment." he said, kissing my neck. "What a-are you talking about?" I begged. He turned my head to the side at the sound of people chattering. I could see the lights lighting up the street I was before. Music still bumping, Than I noticed. He didn't go too far in. if someone happen to look inside the alley they would see us, Him prop against my body and me looking right into the visitors eyes. " Damn Sasuke, you and Sakura here were really going at it in there. I've never seem such foreplay on a dance floor. Lets just hope little Naruto doesn't find out about this" said a voice. My eyes widened. Sasuke was here, at this club with Sakura? I couldn't believe it, I wont believe it. He would never, he just left my house no longer than 4 hours ago. He wouldn't go and play round with another girl after we just went through?… Would he? . I closed my eyes. Fearing from the worst. " Keep your eyes open." Kyuta's voice whispered in my ear while biting it. I opened my eyes, quickly catching Sasuke and Sakura, followed by some of the Waffle house click. My heart skipped a beat. My lungs hurt. Is he with her? Why is he her with her? I could feel my eyes watering. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. The way Sakura tangled her arms in Sasuke. The way she had a bright blush on her face, and he a smirk on his. The sensual expectations and positions the guys behind him was spitting about Sasuke and Sakura. My eyes started to burn. "S-Sasu…S-Sasuke.." I said. I could her a voice in my ear talking to me, something on the lines of leaving. Absentmindedly nodding, I felt myself being dragged back out the ally. Looking in the way Sasuke came my eyes caught a glimpse of Pink. She was getting in the car with him. By their self. I thought he hated her, but I was mistaken, Maybe I couldn't compare to her. she is gorgeous. The Dark red backless dress with pink heels complimented her curled shoulder length hair. I Tried to tear my eyes away but I couldn't. If this was a nightmare, I wanted Kami himself to slap me awake, but I knew it wasn't. He was with Sakura and I alone. My body felt cold, even though I had on the right clothes and It was just a chill breeze. Or maybe it was just my heart. I bit my lip, I was foolish to think that we could possible have a relationship, that maybe he could see me throughout the heard of females. That I could be his, and he mine. I snapped out my thoughts at the feel of a hand insert itself into mines. Kyuta. Kyuta was still here. Looking up to him, I felt him look down at me. The look in his eyes was something i've seen once. Quickly looking away, I glanced back to the spot where Sasuke's car was, just to find it gone. Quickly scanning around I found them, coming my way. My pulse quickened. I cant let him see me. I don't want him to see me. I prayed that he would only focus on the road, and not outside, at least until he passed me. . A scuffle between a couple drunks were happening beside us. Both were yelling loudly causing a group of other drunks and girls to form to see. I prayed he didn't noticed. That he would be blind to the outside world in his sleek car. But his windows were rolled down. I Could see his arm dangling out the window. And Sakura applying her makeup with the help of the car light as he drew near I prayed more. Don't see me, Don't see me, Don't see me. But Kami wasn't on my side, as he came closer, Our eyes connected for a split second, but it seemed like ages. At the feeling of a tug, I wasn't looking at Sasuke anymore, but closed eyes, Kyuta's closed eyes. I could feel his lips on mind. As Quickly as it came I pushed him away. Glancing from him to Sasuke's car. He stopped. In the middle of the street. I just looked at it. He saw me. Backing away slowly, I continue to watch his car as he began to drive off again. Not taking my eyes off the road, Kyuta began talking to me, "Ino.." My eyes snapped over to him. " you knew.. You knew he was here." Before he could say anything, I began to run towards my home. Tears flowing down my eyes, I was a utter fool. The kisses, the bed, the counter, the coffee. I was the only one to over analyze our relationship. If their even was one. I slowed my pace with I began to tire. I was close to home now. Checking my phone 12:33 am lit up. Dad said he would be home around 11. If he hasn't called than he must've meant 11 am. I sent a quick text to him telling him to keep fighting. I swear those long hours are going to kill him someday. As I approached my house I saw a car in my yard. A sleek Black 2013 Camaro; Sasuke's other car. My chest tightened. Walking up the driveway, I saw him, leaning against his car smoking a cigarette wearing a Deep Black shirt that hugged his body, with fitting black jeans. He looked like he came out of a magazine. His dark hair blending in with the night. The moonlight giving his skin a mysterious gleam. There he stood. The man I loved; Sasuke Uchiha. Quickly looking away as his head turned, I began walking to my front door. Breathing in and out, I tried to focus on walking alone. I could feel him watching me, my every step. My every move. Could he hear my heartbeat?. Quickly walking past him to my door. I let out a uneasy breath. As I searched my bag to find my keys, I a warm body press against my back, posting both arms on my side. " Who was he?" he asked. I didn't reply, I just kept searching for my keys. " Ino." he snapped. I closed my eyes to the sweet sound of my name escaping his tongue. Taking a short breath, I began searching for my keys again. Finally I found them, Abruptly, He turned me around. Did you not hear me? Who was he?" he stated. I glared into his eyes. My face wrinkled at my frown. " Are you serious Sasuke? Why where you with Sakura huh!?, why were you with her!?" I choked. He just stared at me. How could he look me in the eyes and not say anything? To not show anything. The tears began to flow. "I will ask again Ino, Who was he." he demanded. I sniffed and looked up at him. "His names Kyuta." I whispered. I saw anger flow into is eyes. His frown became more pronounced. "Now you answer me, why were you with Sakura? Huh? Is that how you play Sasuke? You fuck with women minds and move on to the next in two point five seconds? Cause if that's the case Sasuke… leave me out of it." I choked. I couldn't take it. I fell in love with him. Can he not see it? I looked into his eyes. No, he sees it. " you just don't care.." I whispered to myself more than him. I don't know how long we spent looking into each other eyes. His more phlegmatic, while mine screamed impaired. As the seconds past, I got even more fueled. Blinded my the hurt, I wanted to make him feel something, show something, anything. I just didn't want to be the only one falling; the only one who got the wrong message. " I should've kissed him back. I should've let him!" I said. Abruptly, he pushed me against my door, making my keys fall out my hands. I felt his warm lips on mine, taking my tongue in his mouth, ravishing me with his alluring spell. Gripping his hair and wrapping my legs around his waist, I continued to let him take my body to heights no other guy could. How could such a devil look so angelic in the mist of things? As we continued to lip lock, His assault didn't stop, he nipped and sucked every inch of my neck, bruised my very lips to they were probably bleeding red. I moaned and whimpered at the loss of contact with him as he roughly pushed me to the door again. "If you talk to him again, he's dead." he hissed in my ear and hastily walked away. Leaving at my front door step confused.

* * *

the song of this chapter was Sky and I by Scarlet Grey

and the ringtone was Zero by Yeah Yeah Yeah's

Please Rate, Review and Fav. also tag along and keep up with my updates.

DATTEBAYO!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello My fellow readers, Im back again with another chapter ( Believe it) mostly because im sick and can aimlessly lay around and type my imagination up so lets see how this one goes. but continue to Rate. Review. & Fav! also I would love it if you guys spread my story around, ya know. that would be amazing. But lets start the story shall we?

(a/n: there are flashbacks within a flashback in this chapter. so don't be so confused. the italic bold is the within flashback, while the reg. Bold is just the flashback. Hope that made sense lol)

* * *

I woke up with a slight headache, dragging my body out of my bed to the shower was a challenge all on its own. It was now Saturday morning, another day in Kanoha. As I lathered my body up with soap, all the memories of the previous weeks came back. 'Sasuke'. He was all I could think about last week. How he just showed up to my house and kissed me senseless and demanded that I couldn't see Kyuta no more. Not that it made any difference, I wasn't gonna see that molester anyways but it was the principle, and I really didn't want him to think I stopped solely because he told me to. Sighing as I continued to wash my body, I looked at the endings of hair. Rage started to flow through my veins. One of my most proud accomplishments had to be severed; I have to cut my hair to be on the dance team. Are fucking you serious?, according to Sakura the head dance captain, I had to cut it. As I glazed at my hair, as I remembered the first meet of the dance team tryouts.

**I was finally out of school. Walking out to the breezeway, I spotted Hinata talking to Kiba by the pillars, blushing like a mad women. Swiftly walking up to them, I sled my arm across Kiba's shoulder. " Hey ya mangy dog, Hina-chan doesn't want your puppy dog looks so try to tame the beast would you?" I said giggling. Kiba blushed a bright red for someone so tan, I didn't think it would be possible. " P-Please Ino-chan, d-dont tease K-Kiba-kun like -t-that we w-were just t-talking." Hinata said placing her fist on her chest. I gave her a light pull on the arm. "Oh Hina-channn, your always on his side!" I faked whined. She blushed, "Its not l-like that Ino-chan! I promise!" she said, eyes full of worry. I patted her head and told her I was just teasing her. " Oi, Blondie, you should stop teasing her before she faints of anxiety." stated Kiba with a slight rough slap on my back. I fake glared at him. " Well if you wasn't teasing her with your dorky pickup lines, I wouldn't have to save the day for poor Hina-chan, right Hinata?" I claimed, staring right into her eyes. She looked back to me and Kiba, both of us waiting for her to pick the side. " Well..erm...uh..." she stammered. " Ino, Kiba, stop pressuring her" demanded a voice, we all looked behind us to see Shino leaning against a pillar. " Oi, bug- boy, how long you been there?" yelled Kiba. Quickly Shino's mood took a turn for the worst it seemed. " Kiba you idiot, I've been right here since class was over." he claimed. "Well say something next time would ya? or no ones gonna know your there since your all mute and stuff." claimed Kiba pointing at Shino. "I-I noticed you S-Shino-kun." piped the shy Huuyga. "Its okay Hina-babe, no need to lie to bug-boy over here, hell be fine." declared Kiba with a smile. Shino pushed off the pillar and started to walk away, choosing to ignore Kiba's comment. " Oi! Shinooo! don't leave me behind like that, ya stoic bastard!" yelled Kiba. He bid us farewell and ran to catch up with the boy who was no longer in sight. Apparently they just finished Soccer practice. I shook my head. " What are we gonna do with them?" I asked Hinata. She just smiled and gave a small giggle. " So I-Ino-chan, you h-had that d-dance m-meeting today r-right?" she asked. I hummed in a reply. " Yeah, I was looking forward to it but at the same time I wasn't ya know?" I claimed. Hinata just nodded in reply. She knew everything that happened that weekend. How I stayed at Sasuke's, the kisses, Kyuta and, seeing him at the club with the pink-haired witch. " Im glad the m-meeting went o-okay" she confessed. I shook my head, "Oh no it didn't go good, in fact it was utter horse shit" I said smiling. Hinata stopped walking. "Oh no Ino, Would you like to talk about it?" she questioned. That's how I knew she was really worried; when she stopped stuttering. she was fully focus on helping me out. I just smiled at her. " Care to join me at Raffton's ?" I asked. She grabbed my arm and hauled me to my car.  
**

* * *

**As we sat in Raffton's I smiled at my co-worker, Sasori as he came to ask us what we wanted. I had to admit, he was good eye candy to take my mind off of 'you know who'. He was working with a cream v- neck and black slacks. "Sasori-sempai! " I called to him winking. He glared my way and turned back to Hinata, catching her order. I knew he didn't like for me to call him that, specially since we were in the same grade level. " Oi, whats wrong with him?" I whispered as he walked away. " Sasori's a-always like that I t-think." Hinata added. " Yeah, but would it kill him to smile back?" I pouted. " And I'm having such a bad day, Sempai your so cold to me" I playfully moped. Hinata giggled. " So what w-was the deal tod-day?" she questioned. I sighed and placed my chin in my hand, preparing myself for the story that was about to come. I told Hinata how everything happened. How there was so many females in the class meeting hall that it was ridiculous, and how after Karin got done with her manipulating speech, how the class full of females, decreased my 60% percent, leaving about 12 of us left. I shifted in my seat as I told her the rest of the story. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I looked ahead at Sakura, she was just sitting on the brown desk in front of the class. her skirt riding up to the point where you could see her underwear; I cringed at the sight. Her hair was curled at the end like it was that night. " Hey Ino-chan!" called Ten-Ten. I looked over too her with an apologetic smile, she was telling me the ropes about the dance teams, how certain people had more power than the others. mostly it was just Karin and Sakura. "Sorry Ten, my mind was else where, but I see your trying out again. Did you have a change of heart?" I asked. She just glared to the front, eyes etched on someone. " No, I'm not trying out for me, but for you." she said. " Sakura and Karin hate when someone can out shine them. Plus, you can dance, I read your file. " she winked. "How you get access to my files?" I bugged. She just smiled and said she had access to things like that, being the principle airmen. Nodding, I looked up to catch the words Karin was spitting at us. " Listen up Bitches, this dance team is one of the best in the district okay, we" she pointed to the members, " don't have the time to give you losers a routine one by one, so listen up, and listen good. Theirs gonna be ONE tryout this year, So come with your best stuff. Its gonna be in 2 days time." she affirmed. Whines were heard all over the room. I stood up, " Are you serious? that no where near enough time to come up with a routine ****and p****ractice it!" I claimed. Everyone turned to me. " Listen here-" Karin started before the pinkette held up her hand. " Why Ino-chan" she started. I glared at her falseness. " If you cant come up with a simple 4 min dance routine in 48 hours, than you shouldn't be on a dance team." she asserted. I sighed away my annoyance. "Well when I was Captain of my old dance team In Sauna, we least gave them a week prep. And even on short notices we still won competitions." I defended. She jumped off the table she was sitting on. You could feel the tension in the room. "Well 'Ino-chan' this isn't Sauna, and last time I checked, your not the captain of this dance team. Plus, your not even able to try out." she pronounced, looking at her filed fingernails. I clenched my fist, " And why the hell not?" I asked through clenched teeth. " Oh,its simple.." she spoke, walking to where I was; My eyes trained to her every movement. I felt her grab the ends of my blond locks. " Your hairs too long. It will be a hindrance" she claimed. I smacked her hand away. " I don't see how the length of my hair is a hindrance, I can easily pull it up." I seethed. "Its in the rule book. No waist length hair." she announced. " No hair cut, no dance." she stated. " What rule book!?" I catechized. " Do you want to be on the dance team or not? " she asked me sweetly. Silence, engulfed the room. " Yes." said a voice to my left; It was Ten-Ten. "She wants to be on the team." she said for me. I didn't take my eyes off Sakura for a minute. " Oh Ten-Ten, I didn't see you there." Sakura mewled. " Who knew you had the heart to try again this year." she claimed putting her hands on her hips. Even though I couldn't see Ten-Ten's face, I knew she was contemplating decking her right in the face; just like I was. Kami knows how many times Ive thought about it. Sakura looked back at me and smiled wickedly, her sweet innocent voice still attached. " Well I'm glad your cooperating Ino-chan!" she fixed. My jaw tensed at the smile. "Well meeting over with. Have your routine ready in 2 days time. You losers better have your shit down pack. I have my Sasuke-kun coming to help judge you as well." she said cheerfully. I tensed up. 'Sasuke****s coming ?" I asked myself. I haven't talked to him since that night at my house, Even though we have classes together. However, its not like I could talk to him in school anyways, even if I had wanted to. He was always surrounded. Never allowed to get near another unless you were that one lucky person who got a lab with him or was apart of the Waffle House clique. Sighing, I shook him out my head. I didn't have time to focus on him. I had to come up with a whole routine and get it down pack in 2 days time. I had to get on this dance team, and nothings gonna stand in my way. " Oh and Ino-chan," Sakura emphasized. I looked back at her, noticing I went into my own world for a minute. " Happy cutting." she wished, walking away with her group of chromes. I scowled at her retreating form. I couldn't believe it. For me to be on the dance team, to even tryout! I had to cut my hair, and not even a small cut but a chop. I sighed as I felt Ten-Ten's hand on my shoulder in an apologetic way. I knew this wasn't gonna be easy.****  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**After I got done telling the finishing parts in the story, to Hinata. She poked her fingers. " S-so... what a-are y-you going to do? are you g-gonna c-cut your hair o-or not try out? " she questioned me. I sighed and put my head on the table. this all was giving me a migraine. "I'm not sure anymore Hina, I told myself I would do anything if I had to do to get on this dance team, but now... I'm not so sure..." I confessed. " Well that's an easy answer you dimwit, cut your stupid hair." A male voice chimed. I looked up from the table to the teal green eyes of Sasori. " You were listening Sasori-sempai?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. A tick mark developed on his head. Ignoring my comment, he grunted. "you were pretty loud with it, but that's besides the point Blondie." he said putting down or cups. " Just cut it, the girl left a lot of unspoken loopholes when she told you." the read head said. Noticing my confused look, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration. " You don't have to chop it all off Yamanaka, just cut it to the point where its not so much. In my opinion mid back hair would suite you better." he confided, looking away to the outside. Blinking, I continued to look at him only to snap out of it when Hinata coughed. " We a-appreciate your words Sasori-san, m-maybe you should go w-with S-Sasori-s-san's idea." she asked. " I too b-believe mid back hair would suite y-you." she professed. I hummed in reply. "Yeah your right, maybe it is time for a new look. plus I cant let that banshee get the better of me. " I declared. "Thanks Sasori..." I started til I noticed he wasn't there no more. "...Sempai..." I whispered. Hinata giggled. "I-I'm guessing he h-had to get b-back to work." she suggested. I nodded in reply. Turning back around to Hinata, we just enjoyed are refreshments. After we finished and got ready to go, I thanked Hinata for helping and being a good friend. " No problem Ino-chan, just glad I could be of help." she said as we got into my car. Soon, we pulled up to her house, stooping short of her drive way. Ultimately saying our goodbyes, I stopped Hinata as she closed the door. "Hey Hina chan!?" I yelled. She stopped and leaned down to my window " Y-yes?" she asked. " Are you busy tomorrow?" I questioned her. She just shook her head and asked why. Smirking, I gave her a wink. " Because, your going with me to go get this hair cut." I said evidently, pulling out the driveway and making my way back to my own house to tire out the rest of the day.**

* * *

Stepping out the shower, I head to go get dressed. " This is gonna be one hell of a day" I said aimlessly to my room.

* * *

Finshed! YATTA!, I know this probably wasn't long enough but Im so dead tired and I really wanted to post this today...well this morning since its 1 am. lol but yeah, I hope you like it and please continue. .AND FAV Ill see you in chapter 13 baby! DATTEBAYO! \( O )/


End file.
